


The Crown

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 架空奇幻历史, 生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 13





	The Crown

The Crown （abo）  
1441 春  
那个人在他面前燃烧——太奇怪了，一捧水便让人烧起来——那个人沸腾着，手臂落雨般冒出一层水泡，从手指到脸颊，裸露的皮肤迅速变红，散发烟尘的气味，喉结剧烈抖动，从细长的脖颈里挤出溺水样的呼吸和颤抖的呻吟。那个人抖了又抖，像突然散了浑身的骨头，摔在地上，不断抽搐。  
“快一点，艾伦！”他的剑术老师大声催促，“快点，要来不及了！趁他还没……”  
他慌慌张张张接过递来的锁链，只顾盯着那一个个不断冒出的水泡，几乎吓呆了。他碰到了一双滚烫的手脚，如果他认识铁匠的儿子，那小子便会告诉他，那双手像烧红的烙铁一样热。艾伦低着头扣上了最后一个锁，被人搀起来，这才敢抬头看——  
那个人被按住了腿，双臂拧到背后，被老骑士铁一般的手掌紧掐脖子，只一下便能拧断。他半边额头被头发蒙住，打滚挣扎时咬破了嘴唇，血和灰混杂在一起沾了满脸，眼睛蒙着疼痛的泪水，向艾伦望过来，还没等他看清那是什么情绪，那颗头颅便被按了下去。  
“干得不错，孩子。”他糊着眼泪与鼻涕，憋着一股惊吓而来的尿意被架回宫殿时，格里沙这么说。  
他打了一个喷嚏。  
“嚯，带他吃点热东西，别让他感冒。”  
侍从给他端来一碗煮得鲜美软嫩的鸽肉。哦，热水。他想了想褪掉羽毛的鸽子在开水里翻滚，吐了一桌子。  
“快把它端走！”他大叫，捏紧鼻子，“快点!”  
“可是殿下，”侍从困惑着，“您闻到了什么？”  
我闻到了烟的味道。  
侍从和老师都笑了，水煮的东西哪里有烟的味道，您说胡话呢。  
不，有的。他想起冒出水泡的手臂，通红颤抖的皮肉……有烟和油脂的味道，汗和酸腐的气息，想到这，他胃里又一阵翻江倒海……  
“陛下，陛下。”艾伦被侍从扶起，撑着床边吐出昨夜的冷食，侍从捧着桶，恭敬地等高贵的头颅倾吐完毕，才说，“您又做噩梦了，还是再睡一会儿吧。”  
“到早上了吗？”  
“哦，快了。”  
“不能再睡了，”他扯过睡袍袖子闻了闻，“太酸了，把香拿来，衣服也拿来，通知备马，我要动身。”  
“可是陛下，天还没亮——”  
“等天亮了，我就得去见一帮古董了，我可不想把朝堂的火气也带到那里去。”穿好衣物，侍从们帮他整理靴子，远处传来御林军整队的声响，他的贴身小侍从抱一件大氅向他走来，这厚衣物几乎挡住了那孩子半个身子，“您得把这个披上，”那孩子垫着脚把大氅披上他的肩头，“日落塔非常冷。”  
或许是它面对日落的方向，或许是它面对刑场，背有乱葬岗，谁知道呢，反正那里常年阴冷。剑术老师搓了搓手臂，我年轻时曾替你父亲去那塔里审一位犯人，结果呢，门一开，那家伙已经冻死很久啦，浑身硬得像石块。  
“他也被关在日落塔吗？”  
你说谁，那巫师吗，是的，听说被泼了很多圣水，脚也用了点烙铁，现在身上没一块好皮——怎么了，你看起来快哭了。  
“他曾在我面前烧起来，一股烟和肉的味道，那时看起来快死了……不该这么做，你们明明答应了放他走。”  
“我的傻殿下，”老师笑起来，“圣水不会令人燃烧，那只是他的罪孽在令他痛苦，圣水一干，他会慢慢恢复正常，”他又沉思一会儿，敲一敲剑柄，“不要同情他，小殿下，他废了你哥哥一条手臂，我们永远不知道他还会干什么。”  
那是个阳光照耀的狂欢节，全国的百姓——不问出处，只要他想——就可以向王室祈求祝福，王长子在王都市民的簇拥下，为人群中最美丽的青年戴上他的祝福花环。六岁的艾伦站在哥哥身边，悄悄抬头向上看。  
那人正值青春年纪，明眸皓齿，是一株抽条长叶就要飘舞的柳，一棵碧绿繁盛只待沐雪的松，他漂亮得令小艾伦舌头打结，只想把自己的祝福花环也送给他，可是，可是他已经拥有哥哥的祝福花环了。他还想这些的时候，青年对王长子微微一笑，眨了眨眼睛，紧接着，王长子的右臂骤然断裂、飞了出去。  
青年瞬间被人按住肩膀踢了腹部压跪下去，人群踩踏推搡着，揉搓衣裙上飞溅的血迹四散跑开，欢呼变成惊叫。所有的声音中，王长子的惨叫声最高，他像被宰的猪一样声声嘶叫，艾伦几乎听不出那还是他哥哥的声音了。  
小艾伦一头一脸浇满了血，望着地上沾满尘土、被逃跑的民众踩了几脚的断臂，它看起来像从剑术老师的人体模型上拆下来的，他又去看哥哥肩膀处淋漓的血洞，它简直不像从那里掉下来的。王长子哀嚎着被一众侍卫急速送回王宫，等进入宫殿，他已经因失血过多而讲不出话。  
万幸，王长子保住了性命，但格里沙多了一个残废的儿子。  
大法官在暗室提讯了青年。听说那青年一边在刑具的折磨下发抖，一边不住低声轻笑。利威尔，青年说，把它记住，这才是你们要找的名字。卡拉斯汀小镇的老阿克曼夫妇，问问你们王子殿下，问问吉克，问问他把那对夫妇当做巫师烧死时，有没有做噩梦。王子殿下杀了我父母，我却只要殿下一根右臂，他说，我只想让他再不能签下罔顾人命的文件。  
格里沙被青年打动了。“就让那条右臂作为吉克应当付出的代价，让他为臣民的性命赎罪，”老国王说，“这正直的青年值得敬佩。”他赠与利威尔金币和骏马，并按宫廷的待遇送他出城。  
“吉克应该来送你，出于他的歉意或是愧疚，”艾伦磕磕绊绊地，挺了挺柔软的小胸膛，“但是他伤得很重，这你知道。”利威尔轻蔑地哼了一声，但友善而饶有兴趣地看着他。艾伦咽了咽唾沫，“所以我作为他的弟弟，代替他来送送你。”  
你带上这个，老师递给他一个小瓶子，透亮的液体在太阳下粼粼晃动。  
这是什么。王子问。  
这是一瓶水，好吧，一瓶圣水，老师在孩子的目光下承认，他把瓶子塞进孩子戒备的手掌：“我们确实要送他出城，但他的力量不能随便用，那可太危险了，我们只是给他一点点限制，相信我，那对他也也有好处。你找一个机会，让他洗洗手，他的手用过刑，一定还在疼。你把圣水浇到——别紧张，圣水不会让他太难受，接着你要给他戴上链子，别担心，那链子过几年自己就会掉。他正是十六七岁，这时候巫师的力量极不稳定，不加点限制他甚至会伤到自己，等他力量稳定了那锁链就掉了。”  
“我们为什么不直接告诉他，既然反正那链子会掉？”  
“没有哪个年轻人愿意封住自己的力量一阵儿的，即使那可以避免他们横冲直撞。你放心，等他戴上了，学士会和他解释清楚。”  
可你说错了，圣水令他非常痛苦，而你们——父亲和哥哥从来没打算放他出去。  
“他们什么时候放他回家？”他问侍从，“他总不能等锁链掉了才回去吧？”  
“天呐，我的小殿下，他回不了家啦，他这月底就会被烧死。”  
他愤怒地质问欺骗自己的父亲。“你什么都不懂，”格里沙说，“利威尔是个正直的青年，但他是个巫师，巫师永远是个祸患，艾伦，我们必须带给臣民稳定的国家。”  
“陛下，陛下？”侍从唤他，“您的面具。”  
艾伦看着那件做工精细的、陪伴他多年的银质面具，它完美契合他的脸型，将他衬托得神秘而英俊，他将面具捏在手里，并不戴上，“拿镜子来。”  
“但是——”  
“快去。”  
贴身小侍从捧着镜子慌慌张张跑回来，脚丫啪嗒啪嗒作响。他也太呆了，艾伦懊恼，真该挑个机灵点的孩子。国王浅吸一口气，望向镜子。  
那是一张丑陋扭曲的面孔，皮肤呈现黑褐色，散发着焦味，像大火烧过的残墙。整张脸崎岖不平，布满了横向纵向乃至旋涡形的褶皱，你甚至不能从五官分辨脸主人的年纪和男女——如果除了那双黯淡的灰眼睛你还能看到其他五官的话。只有当他说话，你才能找到他的嘴，而他的鼻子，圣玛利亚也没能教会你从他面中那堆突起的肉里去分辨它。  
这张脸艾伦看了十四年，起初的日子里，有那么一瞬间，他以为镜子里会再度出现那个皮肤光滑、脸庞白净的少年王子，但后来，他终于抛弃了这一错觉。  
“你毕竟是王子，我们不能总让你顶着这张……”格里沙的嘴唇动了又动，似乎卡主了。你想说“怪物一样的脸”，他想，说出来吧父亲，说出来，但格里沙继续下去，“你应该戴一张面具。”好让那张面具给你王子应有的体面。  
银面具是学宫的杰作，图纸经过数双老的少的、胖的瘦的设计师的手，它既要体现王子的身份又不能僵硬呆板，既要体现年轻人的英俊朝气又不能太过轻佻，他们终于挑出一张完美的设计图，便如一群叽叽喳喳的麻雀把设计图衔给了王国最好的工匠。它做工精良，又尽量轻便，免得累到王子金贵的头顶和脖子。  
学宫另一项引以为傲的杰作早已派上用场，它们铐住了利威尔的手和脚，把邪恶的力量封住，直到力量的主人跌入地狱怀抱的那一天。  
早春风冷，太阳仍不肯挪动它慢吞吞的身子爬出来——像一位拿腔作调的老贵族，不肯做出任何变通。艾伦的身体被熏得暖烘烘的衣物与大氅包裹，冷风同他擦肩而过——但他忘了保护脖子，那片裸露的皮肤（谢天谢地，同时也是完好洁净的）因此冻得一个激灵。艾伦抿了抿嘴，把面具绑得更紧一些，跨上骏马，在御林侍卫的护送下向西边缓行。  
他的秘书官，一个金发蓝眼睛的年轻人，瘦得像竹竿，在马匹上摇摇晃晃，对着他脖子看了又看，摘下自己的围巾递给他。“谢了，爱尔敏。”国王话音未落，秘书官蜷成虾子，打了个喷嚏，年轻人窘迫地摸了摸鼻子。  
“这可太扫兴了，”国王把围巾扔回去，“得了，自己拿着吧，你病了我找谁干活去。”他望着秘书官手忙脚乱将围巾重新系上，面具后的肌肉扯了个微笑。  
爱尔敏过去是个端茶倒水的小侍从，并不惹人注意，即使他深受王子宠爱。格里沙和吉克的躯体刚刚敲进棺材，艾伦就扒了爱尔敏的侍从服，套了一件棕袍子，把他扔到秘书官的位置上。  
“可是陛下，他只是个平民。”  
“他是一个精通读写，脑瓜灵光的平民，还有什么人比这种人更上进？”年轻的国王说，并让认命秘书官成了他不容回绝的第一道命令。  
艾伦和秘书官形影不离，大事小事都带着他，可怜的小东西，大臣们说，他比以前更像个随从了。  
秘书官再次打了喷嚏——今年春天真冷，艾伦捏紧了缰绳。  
十四年前，也是在一个看不见星星的夜里，王子吸着冻出的鼻涕，顶着一路上被乌鸦和枯叶吓出的眼泪，跑进日落塔。幸亏整个王宫都在忙碌吉克的手臂，没人注意他，也幸亏爱尔敏那时还不是他的侍从，不然准会被打断腿。他整张脸糊满了鼻涕和眼泪，被风吹得又痛又痒，仍滑稽地板起来，硬声令守卫打开牢房的门。  
太黑了，艾伦忘了让人拿烛台，也忘了寻找光亮，冰冷的石板穿过柔软的鞋子亲吻他的脚趾，他在漆黑中跌跌撞撞地走，被锁链绊了个跟头，立刻趴跪下来，抓住铁链向上摸索。他摸到皱在一起的袍子，笼在僵硬单薄的肋骨上，轻轻一碰，骨头和皮肉在袍子下缩了起来，从他看不见的喉咙处传来叹息和低吟。“对不起，”他开始哭泣，“对不起……”  
“你省一省吧，”他头顶右侧的墙角边传来咳嗽，躯体小心翼翼挪离他的手掌，“在我被送往火刑架前，让我睡个好觉。”  
“他们骗了我，我以为——”  
“你也骗了我，小子，”又是一阵剧烈的咳嗽，“那些混蛋用圣水浇了我的脖子，而你在要求一个快要死的人来安慰你。”  
“对不起，”他咬着嘴唇，手脚无措，“如果有什么我能帮——”  
“你敢放我出去吗。”  
我们谁也不知道他还会做什么，剑术老师说。  
艾伦没有回话。  
那边传来一声漫不经心的轻笑，放柔了声音，“你知道那是圣水吗？”  
“知道。”  
“你也知道链子是用来做什么的。”  
“知道，但是——”  
“它会锁着我，直到我变成这堆破铜烂铁之间的灰。”而你亲手把这些戴到我的身上。  
艾伦不出声了。  
“我想治好父母的病，就这么简单，我成了巫师，获得了力量，但你哥哥的马蹄比我先一步到达村子，带着你父亲的命令，寻找巫师的痕迹。我父母明白怎么回事了，他们说儿子早死了，替我走上火刑架。”  
那边好久没有声音，他或许闭上了眼睛，或许睡着了，但过了会儿他又继续，“总该有人为他们无辜的死亡付出代价，但并不能真的杀了王子。狂欢节那天，我根本没打算活着回去，只要让他流足够的血，我就能心满意足地去见我父母了。”  
墙边传出一声冷笑，“你父亲和哥哥教会我，那王冠下唯一的美德就是欺骗，”喉咙的声音变得低哑，“我真该杀了他。”  
我真该杀了他——王子在夜里惊醒，难以确定床上的枕头是不是格里沙和吉克圆滚滚的头颅，递来的水是不是带着血的咸腥味，他把水囫囵喝下去，又一股脑吐出来，紧接着一病不起。不消三天，宫里已经在议论给王子准备后事了。  
历经三朝的一位老臣子，光秃秃的原脑袋下两条白眉，虚软垂坠的身体在拐杖边一颤一颤，前来觐见国王。“殿下一定是去了日落塔，”老臣说，他的呼吸间有一股烂桃核的味道，“他年纪小，体质弱，被屈死鬼缠上了。”还能治吗，国王问。  
“能治，”老臣犹豫着，思考时额头显出六十年成就出的皱纹，“但恐怕只有塔里的巫师才能治。巫术直接和生死交流，因此被学宫禁止，但也因此能够救命。”  
“快把那巫师带过来，”国王喊道，“他还没被烧死吧？快带他过来。”  
艾伦的四肢疲软地摊在床上，像一团一团死肉，他动不了它们，也几乎不能呼吸，却似乎拥有了更清晰的五感。王子在利威尔的黑袍子上闻到了血、尘土和呕吐物的味道，纤细的脖颈和小巧的头颅上覆盖着苍白而充满倦态的皮肤，一双灰蓝色的眼睛缓慢地轱辘一下，铁链的叮当声从他的手脚的移动间不断发出。他被卫兵压着，在王子的床前跪下——他的皮肤上有烟的气味，他们又给他泼圣水了吗？  
你要治好他，他们命令道。  
如果他治不好我，艾伦望着利威尔细长的脖子，它就会被绞断或者砍断。  
请你治好我的儿子，格里沙纠正道，如果你治好他……国王并没能开出条件。  
利威尔跪在他的床前，狭长的蓝眼睛冷漠地审视王子的病体。局面僵住了，没人能去逼迫他，一旦救人，他就要取下链子……一旦他取下链子，谁也不知道会发生什么。  
唯一不再焦虑的人是艾伦，他又困又累，恍惚间睡着了，获得了梦游的力气，他走到利威尔身边，抓住他冰凉而充满烟味的手臂。对不起，他还想说，但又一句话也说不出口，还能说什么呢，说你治一治我，那样他们就不会烧死你？但他们真的不会烧死他吗？他又怎么让他去治一个小骗子？他想了又想，最后应该说一声再见。  
他喉咙痒了痒，还没说出一个字，便听到了锁铐打开的声音，那么响，震得他头皮一疼，紧接着母亲般温柔的手指划过他的手、脚、胸腹和头顶，顺着手指，汹涌的暖流透过皮肤，穿过血肉，争先恐后地冲向心脏。他像一个干瘪的皮球突然充了气，一下子有了精神与气力。我能睁开眼睛，他看到了父兄欣喜若狂的面孔，我能活动手脚——  
还没等他动上一动，高亢的尖叫与低哑的嘶吼充满了他的脑袋，他的整张脸烧起来，痛得他还没来得及呼喊便流满了泪，视线模糊之前，他只来得及看见利威尔陡然惨白的面容和颓然倒下的痕迹。  
他再醒来时，整个躯体健康、充盈，他迈着轻快的步子在卧室里奔走，笑出声来，直到他在惊叫中摔碎一面镜子。他直接昏了过去，再醒来整个人面目呆滞，闭口不言，几天过后，才挤了一句话出来，“他死了吗？”  
“什么，”侍从一头雾水，“谁死了吗？”  
“巫师，他们烧死他了，还是绞死他或砍了头？我的脸，”他这才想起来要哭，“他因为我的脸被杀了吗？”  
“他还活着，如果您在担心这个，他还在塔里。‘他救了王子的命’，国王说，‘我们不能杀他’。”  
“但他还被关着。”  
“哎呀，”侍从有些焦虑，他一焦虑就啃指甲，幸亏没其他人看到，“他那时快昏倒了，软成一滩水，他们便又把链子给他铐上了——捏着你的手给他戴上了。”  
“我的手？”  
“他们说必须这样。”  
小王子沉默一会儿，他的左手搓着袖子，右手去抚摸脸颊，摸到翻拧的皮肉后触猛地放下，“他能治好我的脸吗？”  
“不能，”侍从闭上眼睛，不忍心吐出这一消息，“他们把他弄醒后，问过他，给出各种条件，他一直在摇头。”  
但愿他们不是用圣水把他弄醒的。“可我不明白，既然他救了我的命，为什么还不放他走？”  
“哎呀，他还犯了谋害你哥哥的罪嘛。他很可能要被关一辈子了。”  
利威尔挺过了格里沙的时代，据说吉克国王本想处死巫师——他永远忘不了仅一个眨眼就失去整条胳膊的恐惧。“你不能杀了他，至少我还活着的时候不能，”艾伦挣红了脖子同兄长吼道，“把你教我骗过的人杀掉，这等于是我把他害死了，绝对不行，况且我欠他一条命。”  
吉克的统治岁月短得出奇，他病入膏肓，第一次庆幸巫师还活着，“把他带过来，让他把我治好。”老臣——现在已经是四朝老臣了，拄着拐杖颤悠悠地，把兰桃核味道的忠告说给国王，“不必找他，他不可能救您，”老人神色黯淡，“他唯一选择救过的人是艾伦王子。”  
如果我开出条件呢，国王问，如果我……说我放了他怎么样？老人扯了一个笑，一种长辈看孩子的笑意，他俯下身，向吉克吐露没人知道的秘密。  
若是这样——国王瞠目结舌，若是这样，我的确没可能指望他救我。  
您放心，老臣说，缓缓直起身，向远处望去：他救过艾伦，又哪里会是个隐患。  
吉克国王在老臣的陪伴下咽气，处死巫师的文件在他的整个统治时期没能签署，在他死后被艾伦悄然销毁。  
伴着国王的脚步，老臣子也缠绵病榻，有气出没气进了。“你是唯一不能处死他的人，陛下，”他抓着年轻的国王，每说一个字，干瘪的胸膛便剧烈起伏，“你是唯一必须尊重他的人。”  
“但他到死也没能告诉我为什么。”老臣的葬礼过后，艾伦抱怨。  
“谁知道呢”，他自幼的玩伴耸了耸肩，让•希尔基斯坦，一个祖父被削去了爵位，孙子却被艾伦赋予新爵位的比武天才，“那家伙从我爷爷时就跟着国王处置巫师，他杀的越多，对他们就了解越多，立场也越来越中立。现在，看他蹬腿儿前的话，哈，那俨然是他的心病了。”  
队伍一路向西，艾伦扫视了他的随行人群——通常，希尔基斯坦不会拒绝耶格尔的邀请，显然不包括今天。“你休想天没亮就把我拽去那破地方，”希尔基斯坦打着哈欠，“如果你成功了，我可以在别的地方见到他，让我将早晨留给羽绒被吧，祝你好运，陛下。”  
祝我好运，好像我的麻烦还不够多。那家伙和羽绒被共度良宵（或许还有某个美女），而我顶着早晨的寒风，去解决——艾伦咂舌，惊异于只剩下一个词，终身大事。  
这当然不是第一次。  
十五岁，他娶的女孩被他的面容吓坏了，她僵立着，想到这是未来丈夫的脸，眼泪流个不停，他擦了半晌，袖子湿透了，她仍在哭。第二天，他向全国宣布她的清白，同时把她送回公爵身边，希望老头不会为难那可怜的姑娘，希望她以后有一个称心如意的丈夫。他至今拿不准她算不算他的第一任妻子。  
十六岁，他又娶了拉莫尔王国的一位女侯爵，那同样是一个极为失败的夜晚，她一见到他的脸，便拒绝他的触碰，她拒绝了他两年，自己和他的唱诗人厮混，顶着淫乱宫廷的名头与他离婚，并在返回拉莫尔后为自己伸冤。她把银面具下的丑面孔描述得绘声绘色，百姓将他可怕的面容编成打油诗，她抱着私生子，一句一句教他唱。  
艾伦的外交官再也不能为他找到妻子，他走访了王子公主，公爵骑士，没人愿意把女儿或儿子嫁给他。连他自己王国的年轻人也在说，宁可嫁给一个屠夫也不会嫁给国王——至少屠夫长了一张人的面孔。  
“我去叫他们不要说，”希尔基斯坦揣摩面具后的神情，“我去打哪个倒霉王一顿，叫他们都说不成。”  
“你叫他们讲。”艾伦说，“我长了这样一张脸，人家说几句就跳脚，只会显得我这国王小肚鸡肠。”  
我这脸真的没办法治吗？小王子坐在牢房里，小心翼翼向靠在墙边的人询问。  
当然能治，那人说，你取夏蕊花的花瓣，敷在脸上，等你睡醒就好了。  
小王子兴冲冲跑回去，第二天他满怀期待地起床，对着镜子看了又看，发现本就崎岖的脸全部肿了起来，焦黑的皮肤显出一点烂枣肉的红色。  
你骗我，王子怒气冲冲。  
难道要我提醒你，你遇见我的第一面就骗了我吗？那人说，歪着头看了看他，天呐，你真的抹了夏蕊花？  
王子瓮声瓮气的点头，我对骗子的话深信不疑。他哭丧着脸，尽管怀疑对方能否感受到他的情绪，我的脸真的治不好了吗？  
对方沉默了很久。你去找淬金草，把淬金草的叶子碾碎，用露水调和，每天睡觉前涂在脸上。  
这次是真的吗？  
我不知道，对方的声音很疲倦，但你可以去试试，这张脸还能再糟吗？  
他的伙伴希尔基斯坦成了寻找淬金草和收取露水的苦力，“你休想天没亮就把我叫起来。”希尔基斯坦恶狠狠地说，第二天他依旧捧着露水和淬金草打哈欠。新来的小侍从爱尔敏承担了碾叶子与调药的工作。  
淬金草的汁水抹在脸上有如刀割，小侍从看着惨叫的王子，皱起一张漂亮的脸蛋：您别再涂了，您的嗓子、我的耳朵，全都受不了。  
但我需要治病，王子含混不清地辩驳。  
希尔基斯坦很气愤。要我说，他抱起双臂，那家伙又骗了你一次。  
不可能，王子惨叫着又涂上一层淬金草。  
现在，淬金草汁水的疼痛已经不会再令国王惨叫，他的脸却仍是老样子。自从知道巫师一句话就让他每天涂药草，格里沙和吉克就禁止他往塔里跑，直到他们两人进了棺材，艾伦才在一个下午再次走进塔里。  
利威尔靠在镶有窗户的墙角睡着了，即使那小小一块日光无法给牢房带来暖意。艾伦在他身边蹲下，轻轻嗅了嗅，他身上一股烟尘味。葬礼，王子想到，我哥哥的葬礼，他一定是在圣水中度过——只有在这些重大的日子，国家才会想起他。  
利威尔微微偏了偏头，磕到了墙壁，睁开眼睛，花了好一会儿才意识到面前的人是谁。“……你的面具还不赖。”  
艾伦诧异于利威尔会主动和他讲话，但过了会儿他就意识到，已经八年没人和巫师说过话了。“你教我的方法真的能治好这张脸吗？”他终于能问这个问题了，“你有没有再次骗我？”  
利威尔蹭了蹭墙壁，艾伦拿不准他是在摇头还是在点头。“它或许能治好你，但谁知道呢，那要耗上许多年了。”  
至少他现在还没等到，倒已经等跑了两个老婆。成了国王以后，艾伦的时间被老少臣子和冷傲不近人情的妻子填满，反而把塔遗忘。等到他的婚姻宣告结束，女侯爵将宫殿无止无休的宴会一并带走，艾伦胸中盈满的郁气急需排解，却不想去找总是大嘴巴的希尔基斯坦（只要你和希尔基斯坦说了什么，第二天全城就都知道了），这才想起了塔。  
女侯爵并不曼妙的歌喉，她并不标准的北地口音，还有他只有幸目睹过几次却显然大小不一的ru房，他把这些一股脑向利威尔倒出去——反正也不会有其他人陪巫师说话了。利威尔被艾伦学来的粗话逗笑了，还没笑出几声便紧紧按住腹部，弯下腰去，在国王的脚边呕吐。艾伦这才想起，从他进门时利威尔的眉便紧皱着。“天呐，我居然忘了。他们给你吃的什么，剩菜剩饭、坏掉的食物？”还能有什么呢，这是关在尸山旁边的犯人。  
艾伦换掉高塔的看守，挑了一个看起来老实的孩子，每天送去新鲜的食物。他却不愿再去高塔了。过去见到利威尔，巫师只是靠在墙边，或是坐在墙角，艾伦便以为被关起来只不过是在窄小的空间里消磨时光。可远不止是那样，他可能因坏掉的汤粥呕吐，因冰凉的石板腹泻，在披头浇下的圣水里呻吟，在某一个冬天发着高烧死去，这样的生活持续了十二年，我却以为几个笑话就能让他感恩戴德，还要他帮我消解烦恼。  
就这么过了两年，国王把自己闷了起来，没再结婚，没有少女需要承受丑陋面孔的惊吓；他也没再去塔里，没有人需要在身体难受时倾听蹩脚的笑话，只有他的好友希尔基斯坦，面对国王愈加狂躁的摔跤较量苦不堪言。  
“或许，我该带点礼物去塔里。”艾伦躺在草地上，裸露的胸膛满起起伏伏，汗水滴进面具下的眼睛，“我带点礼物给他，好过什么都不做。”  
“礼物？和我摔跤的时候你就在想这个？”希尔基斯坦目瞪口呆，“他不是你情人，更不是你老婆，与其带礼物，那家伙只怕更想从那鬼地方出去。”  
艾伦突然坐起，沉默片刻。“你说的对。”  
“哈？”  
“你说的对，让。”国王若有所思，“我要把他放出来，”又想到什么，笑了笑，“我还要娶他。”  
“他是个犯人。”  
“救过我的命。”  
“是个巫师。”  
“带着铁链子。”  
“你是认真的吗？”希尔基斯坦还没回过神，“我是说，我不会管你娶谁做老婆，但大臣们不会同意。”  
“放眼全国，你也找不到一个愿意和我同床共枕的人(太可惜了，希尔基斯坦撇撇嘴，爱尔敏那个弱不禁风的人是个alpha)，至少利威尔还需要我带他出去，他大概会答应我。”  
希尔基斯坦拧着眉头，“我不认为这是个好主意。”  
国王站起来，拍了拍他的肩膀，阳光下手掌与肩胛的汗水相撞，“去告诉他们吧，我的大喇叭朋友，”他爽朗地笑起来，舒展筋骨，“明天之前，让我的大臣们都知道这件事。我准备好打一场硬仗了。”  
有一种蛋糕，那是宴会上的重头戏，烤得暖烘烘，光滑平整，刀切几下，数不清的鸽子便从蛋糕里钻出来，飞满整个宫殿。艾伦觉得自己就切开了这样一块蛋糕，大臣们哄闹的议论声已经持续了几个月，显然不打算平息。  
“他的双手双脚缠满了铁链子，这足以证明他是个多么危险——”  
“这足以证明他是个普通人。”  
“他一个眨眼就毁掉了先王的手臂，他是个犯人。”  
“也救过我的命，那条手臂他已经赎罪十四年了，我会赦免他。”艾伦倚着王座，冷静而温和地逐一反驳他的臣子，在瞬时的辩论中，你永远无法占国王的上风。但赢得一场短暂的辩论并不意味着国王获得支持，奏表和信件源源不断，引用被烧死的巫师王后和他被狗叼走的孩子，导致国家分裂的巫师大臣，巫师骑士弑君弑父的事例，拼命表达反对观点。艾伦拒绝让步，大臣也是同样，国王的婚事成了久拖不决的议案。   
“没谁记得他，但是艾伦从六岁惦念他到二十岁，他对国王做了什么？”  
“可怜的艾伦，他在公爵小姐和王子公主身边受挫，只能对卑贱动心，他准在想，‘还有谁会愿意委身于我’。”  
“我见过他——在那个狂欢节，如果他的容貌依然那么漂亮，我想国王对他动心了。”  
“但是想想吧，当人们谈起帕拉迪，他们的国王是个怪物，王后是个巫婆。”  
“这个国家最重要的是稳定，我们都知道，法术和权力的结合是灾难。”  
学城的态度并不明朗，争吵过后，他们支持了首席大学士的反对意见。公开支持国王的只有爱尔敏和希尔基斯坦。  
“但我们两个顶什么用呢，爱尔敏只是个写字的，”让笑了笑，“我就算把巫师绑到你房间里让你和他睡觉，这也什么都改变不了。”  
这场争吵从1440年夏季爆发，持续数月未能结束。年轻国王的耐心被耗光后，他开始发火，“如果你们一定要和我对着干，就等我死了却没有继承人时再吵吧。”  
隆冬来临时，大法官改变了他的立场，转而支持国王的想法。我见过那孩子，他推了推陈旧的眼镜，捏着一杯泛着酸味的果酒，想起那双刑具之下依旧清明的眼睛，他是个正直公允的孩子，我想他不会带来灾难。  
1441年的第一个晴天，臣属给出了统一的意见。艾伦可以将巫师带出塔，但必须保留他身上的封印锁链。国王可以同巫师结婚，但在巫师生下合格的继承人之前，他不得享受任何王后待遇。  
“你是国王，你老婆却只能是庶民？”希尔基斯坦摇着他利落的棕脑瓜，“那群人真擅长制造怪事。”  
“但他们总算让步，我能去把他带出来了——嘿，”艾伦突然抬头，烛火把面具映得流光溢彩，他像露丝女神的圣骑士，挺直脊背，声音带着难以抑制的兴奋，“我为什么不先去塔里问问他，得到他的允诺再把他接出来，这可比冷冰冰地宣他出来强上不少。”他望着帕拉迪地图发呆，“难以相信，我居然和大臣讨论了半年他的人生，却从没问过他本人的意见。”  
“他除非没长脑子，否则不可能不答应。”  
“我还是得去问问他。”国王站起来，迎着穿衣镜走了几步，看起来现在就要整顿行装，接着他顿住了，手掌摩挲椅背，“我明天早晨去。朝堂之前，带着他的承诺回来，我迫不及待想看那些老家伙腌酱似的苦脸。”  
御林队伍在日落塔外停了下来，爱尔敏的鼻头冻得通红，一双细腿在薄雾之下打颤。国王下马，凝望高耸的石砌塔。塔前，是光秃秃的几排绞架，塔后，是枯骨填埋的尸坑，它成了这一片区域最高的建筑，在寒风的吹拂下孤僻而阴冷。  
十四年前，王子跑去塔里，拥有了这样一张脸，这一切早该结束了，以它开始的方式。  
他将所有的随行撇在塔边（“我还是个孩子时就进去过了，他不能把我怎么样”），走进塔里。晨起的微光抛弃了塔楼的石壁，好在他这次记得端一盏烛台。整个塔楼只有守卫与国王的脚步声，他踩着湿滑长苔的石阶，一步步向上。有滴水的声音，零星几下，没有人注意是从哪里传来的，更不会去修。塔内又阴又湿，艾伦把衣物拢紧些，难以想象它冬天的温度。  
守卫打开牢房的门，那里面黑漆漆的。艾伦不确定利威尔是不是醒着，端着烛台走进去，被一股霉味呛得咳嗽几声，这才看清了：利威尔靠在墙角，一双眼睛先是向上，确认他的面具，又随着他身体的移动往下，艾伦在利威尔面前半跪下来，那双眼睛便望着他的膝盖，嘴唇动了动，最终什么也没说。  
艾伦轻轻收动鼻翼，没有烟和呕吐物的味道，利威尔的衣袍上是冰冷空气与薄薄尘土的气味，简单干净。烛台的光亮将巫师脸颊和手指的皮肤照出一股暖暖的黄色，艾伦不能确定他的气色是变得更差还是好些了。他端详了利威尔好久，却想不出一个开场，最后他决定单刀直入。  
“我能放你出去。”  
灰蓝色的眼珠动了动，顺着眼眶的轴一点点往上转，在某一个位置停住，紧盯住国王面具后的两只眼睛。  
“但我有一个——”他把“条件”咽了下去，“有一个请求。”  
对方没有说话，只是眨了下眼，于是他继续说，“你要同我结婚。”  
那双眼睛垂了下去，连带着头颅也低了下去。  
没人说话，太安静了，静到艾伦怀疑利威尔是否还在呼吸，便继续解释，“虽然你还会戴着这些麻烦的铁链子，但你放心，我会给你舒适的生活环境，等你以后有了……你在听吗，利威尔？”  
那颗低垂的脑袋动了动，他看到一双茫然睁开的眼睛，像从无边无际的噩梦中醒来，锁链边的手掌虚握至一半，又慢慢松开，声音轻飘飘的，“你能放我出去？”  
“是的，但你需要——”  
“你能放我出去。”利威尔的双眼锁住他的面具，下巴收紧，声音变稳，他在同他确认。  
“是的。”艾伦终于确定利威尔在听他讲话了。他宽大的手掌抓住面具的边缘，轻轻一摘，烛火映照一张沟壑纵横的焦黑脸庞。  
“看着我的脸，利威尔，如果我放你出去，你要与我……同床共枕，”他选取了一个委婉的词汇，顿了一顿，“你接受吗？”  
利威尔大睁着眼睛，望向远的地方，即使艾伦身后只有一面单调的石壁。他没在听他讲话，又或者还在咀嚼他好久之前的话语。  
他点了点头。  
这魂不守舍的答复令艾伦很不满意，他握住巫师的手，顺着锁链的叮当，将那手掌按在自己被面具捂得热烘烘的脸上，按住一片疙疙瘩瘩的皮肤。“你愿意吗？”  
他终于唤回利威尔的注意力，清明的眼睛平静地打量他的容貌，那根足够细的脖颈轻轻动了动，“……嗯。”  
这声音微小、恭敬，甚至颤抖。他怕我说假话，傻瓜，他怕我欺骗他，因而在讨好我，他根本不在乎我的条件是什么。  
艾伦伸展手臂，将锁链、衣袍、连同它们包裹的人一起揽在怀里，锁链和骨头在他的臂膀里碰撞，他几乎要怀疑利威尔的血肉飞走了——除了送些饭食，从没人关心巫师变成什么样子。  
他轻轻吻了利威尔的额头。“我会来接你。”  
烛台连同国王的脚步一道离开石室，守卫上锁时，国王突然转身，他只来得及看到一片黑暗。

“你会惧怕一切圣洁的东西，你得远离所有仪式，最后，你的灵魂会被猎犬拖离躯体，拽向地狱。”露丝女神，她站在天堂的门畔和地狱的旁边，称出灵魂的重量，分配他们的归宿。但所有的巫师都会下地狱，她同他们签订出卖灵魂的契约，并把地狱的黝黑阴森的门指给他们。  
每个人看到的露丝都不一样。有人看到一个脊背佝偻老人，嘴里只剩两颗黄牙，有人看到一位手持权杖的女王，金发盘得光洁亮丽，有人看到的是一个妓女，抚摸签约者的yin jing，让他们把同意的承诺射在她的手上。  
利威尔见到的露丝双眼温柔，声音亲切，身材矮小，体格纤瘦，一头淡奶油色的头发，提着水桶，坐在草地上的一口井边，指了指一口冰冷的棺材。“你将再也见不到他们，而你会睡在那里。”  
这没关系，他们会在天堂里永生，在度过喜乐平安的后半生之后。直到看到火刑架的残迹，他才明白，露丝并不是在劝告他，而只是向他陈述他再也见不到父母的事实。  
日落塔常年黑暗，即使在白天，也只能漏进来一些灰扑扑的光亮，偶尔传来守卫懒散的脚步和摔碎酒瓶的声音。利威尔要借着那点灰扑扑的光亮看上好久，才能确定这确实是个男人，而不是青面尖角的地狱怪物。  
守卫每隔几天给他送一次饭，只伸进一只手臂，连一只脚也不愿意踏进来。那都是些酸饭剩菜，瓢里的水颜色浑浊，喝起来像洗过内衣的剩水。利威尔饿得抽痛的胃催促他就着酸腐味将饭菜吃下，却又因饭菜而继续疼痛。  
他每天要耗费许多时间缩在墙角，膝盖抵住胸膛，锁链紧贴肚皮，有时能把疼痛捱过去，有时会吐出来。他等着某天被送来的食物毒死，或被国王派人勒死，但这一切都没发生，他在这里过了一年又一年，在昏睡的一个早晨被圣水泼醒。  
利威尔整条手臂满是滚烫的疼痛，他向上瞥去，看到守卫铜色的胸膛和高耸的一根歪鼻子。“国王登基的这天每个人都要洗净身体。”守卫提起木桶，将圣水倒在他的胸膛、大腿和双脚。他的喉咙与舌头翻滚着，在呻吟中询问国王的名字。“他很健康，”守卫说，“虽然少了一条胳膊。”他开始倚靠圣水的泼洒计算时间，在国家每一个重大的节日里痛晕过去。  
某一天，守卫扔给他一个瓶子。“药。有人让我把这个给你，说你涂上，那水的泼伤好的会快点儿。”这药瓶通体碧绿，只有枣核那么大，仅仅一看，便知精致名贵。“谁让你……把它给我的？”他每说一句话，喉咙便痛一下，那整片皮肤一定肿起来了。守卫撇了撇嘴，“宫里的人。”  
他看了这药很久，久到手心将药瓶焐热，才拧开瓶盖。药是上好奶油的颜色，在指尖上清凉莹润，一碰到伤口便烫起来，疼得浑身发抖，但是很快，很快就哪里也不疼了。  
这药的用量很省，但吉克的葬礼过后，它依然用完了。利威尔留下了空药瓶，把它攥在手心，拢在袖里，一刻不曾放下。  
某天早晨，他被某种声音惊醒，茫然四顾，从睡觉的墙角站起，走向窗边，面对模模糊糊的玻璃。守卫在石室外走来走去，也在寻找眺望的角度。他问守卫发生了什么。新国王正登基呢，守卫说，我得下去看看有没有什么赏钱。  
利威尔向窗外看去，这两扇玻璃灰尘满布，蛛网占据窗角，借着塔里微不足道的光，什么也看不清，即使勉强能看清一些东西，也只有一排排的绞刑架，和晃来晃去忘了放下去的一具尸体。  
守卫回来了，迈着沮丧的步子打开锁。“他们只赏我一个铜板儿，但让我给你带来这个。”利威尔回过头，守卫铜色的手臂端着一盆水，正蹲下来将水盆放在地上。“你得在国王的登基日洗净身体。”  
利威尔脊背僵直，双手紧紧抱住臂肘，想起礼炮和欢呼中当头浇下的圣水，持续数十个日夜烧灼疼痛的伤口，紧紧闭上眼睛。  
守卫蹲在地上，带着好笑的神情看了他一会儿，才想起来补充，“这是一盆清水。”  
利威尔愣了一会儿：“清水？”  
“国王不希望他登基的这一天任何人惨叫度过，他希望这一天每个人都快乐，包括你。”  
利威尔看了那盆水很久，久到足够教会一个婴儿什么是水，他才缓缓蹲下身来，小心翼翼伸出手，指尖轻轻触碰水面。  
没有烧灼的感觉，只有温柔地流动，带着盛夏太阳晾晒许久的余温。  
他跪在水盆前，锁链叮叮当当，清洗自己的手臂、手指，丝绸一样的水流淌过身体，从喉咙处压下舒服的叹息。趁着水还没有太脏，他取出衣袖中的药瓶，看着药瓶在水盆中沉底，接着洗净了这个在石室度过四年的瓶子。  
利威尔站起来，再次走到窗边，手臂和手指挂满新鲜的水滴，湿漉漉的光滑药瓶被他捏在手心。绞刑架上的尸体已经被放下了。  
他浅浅地闭上眼睛，倾听礼炮、和遥远的欢鸣。  
新国王带着孩子气的一腔抱怨看望了他一次。胃里的绞痛令他死死攥紧药瓶，圆润的瓶身在紧握的力气下弄疼了指关节。他意识到该对唯一和他说话的孩子笑一笑，接着他弄脏了国王的鞋。塔里换了新鲜的食物，和一个新守卫，矮个子，脸颊张满雀斑，国王没再来过，也没人再用圣水在节日里折磨他。  
利威尔在一个冬日发起了烧，他浑身滚烫，又冻得哆嗦，在墙角闭上眼睛，想象明天或者后天，他僵硬的尸体被人发现，顺便扔进塔后的尸山。他醒来时，脖子上围着湿漉漉的东西，有人跪在他的身后，他一瞬间以为有人要来勒死他了，但接着那东西滑向他的手臂，又热又湿，是一条毛巾。  
他艰难地扭过头，见到一张雀斑脸。“我不想见到死人。”雀斑嘟哝着，“你不能死在我的任上，我不想做噩梦。”雀斑将热毛巾敷向他的额头，哭丧着脸，“你这家伙让我把工钱都交出去了。”接着他从身后拿出热面包和热汤，推到利威尔面前。“我给你换东西吃，求你了，别死在我的任上。”他开始庆幸艾伦换掉了守卫，这小守卫帮他挺过了冬天。  
现在，这守卫打开了锁，走进石室，好奇而苦恼地打量他，“你要不要做些准备？”  
他不解地望着雀斑脸，这孩子看起来只有十五岁，“准备？”  
“比如换一身衣服？”雀斑提议，“国王要来接你出去了。”他的语气像在说“太阳掉进了王都，这简直一辈子也无法发生。”药瓶在利威尔的手心滚了滚，艾伦许诺的那天，他几乎把它捏碎。  
守卫的脸皱了皱，“但我不知道上哪儿给你弄件新衣服，即使有……你自己能换上吗？你现在算国王的人了，我不能看你的身体，尽管我不知道……”  
不知道你之前那任有没有看过，他当然没有，利威尔想，这满是土的袍子不会让任何人对它下面的身体感兴趣。  
守卫比他更盼望国王的到来，“等他把你接出去，会给我些赏钱，陛下是个仁慈的国王，”说得好像他足够了解。“如果我把你打扮得漂亮一些，他会不会多赏我点钱？给你找点香水吗？”这孩子大概会从妓女那儿弄点香膏回来，“但只怕陛下会生气。”他的脑袋总算没有太笨。  
雀斑脸忧伤地看着利威尔的头发，那一头干枯的长发杂乱黯淡，但谁也不敢给他剪子或者小刀，于是那些头发越来越长，成了一床废旧的破被，盖住小腿。  
艾伦接他出塔的那天，他也不得不掐着过长的头发，以免它们绊到脚。  
年轻国王伸出手，却握住一只拳头。“怎么了？”他在楼梯上停下，困惑地盯着那只拳头，“你不愿意嫁给我吗？”  
利威尔的脑袋微微动了动，他此前一直低着头，可能在专心寻找台阶，也可能被长发压得抬不起头。国王去掰他紧攥的拳头，在疲软的抵抗后，健康有力的五指开拓了他的手掌。  
”这是——”艾伦屏住呼吸，盯住那个碧绿的小药瓶。“哦，利威尔。”他轻声唤他，借着烛台（为了接他出去特意在墙壁安上的烛台）低下头，从侧面仔细瞧他，几乎要吻一吻他了，但国王什么也没说，只是将小药瓶装进自己层层外衣之下的丝质衬衫里，坚定地握住比他小上一些的另一只手，沿着一节一节的台阶向前走去。  
塔外站满了人，主教、大臣、侍卫，默视国王带着他的巫师走出塔，有的点头致意，有的板着脸，只有一两个人弯腰行礼。  
大臣在国王早春的暗访后气坏了，几个镇子爆发叛乱与抗议游行，毕竟以往涉及大巫师的事情全是灾难，至于国王，他上一场婚姻已经足够难堪了。那些抗议的人被抓进地牢，在春日的寒风里等待处决，又由国王给予前景安宁的承诺并亲自赦免。这一切都不会从国王紧闭的双唇里说出来。  
利威尔的双脚站上了阔别已久的塔外土地，他抬起头，阳光刺痛了他的眼睛，令他的头部眩晕，于是那双脚一弯，腿也软了。  
他被艾伦坚实有力的手臂稳稳扶住，国王干燥温暖的手掌紧抓着他满是尘土的袖子，他在离那宽阔高贵的胸膛只有一寸远的地方调整呼吸，所有的臣属都别过头去。  
利威尔跟在国王的身边走出塔，走向温斯林别墅，他将在那里生活，直到获得进入王宫的许可。一路上，他的眼睛无法睁开，它们眯起来，在阳光的刺痛下不住流泪，他的双手在发抖，使得锁链叮当响的更加频繁。  
国王替他擦了几次脸，眼泪依然顺着眼眶爬满脸颊，最后他给他戴上黑色的面纱，遮住太阳和他的容貌，将他颤抖的手包在自己宽大的衣袖里。  
沿路的百姓见到一位带着面罩，满头乱发，手脚间拖着长长锁链的人，他的身后跟着侍卫与浩浩荡荡的臣子，但他仍像一个被押解的犯人。  
此时的春日已渐趋回暖，温思林别墅地势不高，房屋宏大，庭院广阔，一场春雨带来了一层浅草嫩芽，它看起来不够美丽，不如传闻中王族居处那样美丽，但也不难看。再过几个月，温斯林会鲜花盛开，夏季枝繁叶茂，秋季浆果满园。即使现在，温思林的条件也足够放一池温暖的热水。  
利威尔被他的侍女（姑且这么称呼，尽管她们不需对他行礼），那些或是年轻貌美或是丰腴成熟的姑娘，按在水池里梳洗。这些窈窕女子没一个人有一双温柔的手， 她们弄红了他的皮肤，好让十几年的污泥脱离身体。她们抬起他的胳膊，分开他的腿，又将花瓣和精油抹在任何地方。他觉得自己像一只肥鹅，她们会拔光他的羽毛，洗干净，找个最好的厨师料理，端向国王的餐桌。  
“他的头发怎么办呢？”我们要不要洒点盐？  
“给他剪一个能盘起来的长发？”再找些香料？  
年长的侍女抓起一把打结的头发，她斩钉截铁，“直接剪短，以后再留。”给它洒些蜂蜜以缓解肉质干柴，希望陛下不会介意。  
他被洗得干干净净站在镜前，她们给他穿上崭新的衣服，这些衣服的袖子与胸背布料繁琐，满是扣子，以适应一个手缠锁链的穿者。待他穿戴完毕，海蓝色的宽袖刚好可以挡住一点手铐，至于他脚上那些，早已被长袍掩盖。  
接着他被按在床上，医官进进出出检查他的身体。我们看一看鹅肉有没有疫病——为什么不在烹饪前进行这项工作？他们盯着他的小腿皱了皱眉，又一言不发地退出去。  
终于没了其他工具，国王只需要耐心等待他的天鹅晚餐。利威尔下了床，在温思林的别墅园里缓缓地走，全然不去注意从任何一个方向、任何一个时刻抬头紧盯着他的那些人。他在大树下站立，靠着树干，手指摩挲树皮；站在园子中央，低头观察草地；靠在巨大的窗前，在帷幔之下，闭起眼睛，胸膛起伏，呼吸夜晚的空气。  
“他整晚没有睡觉。”秘书官说，“到今天也没有睡觉。”金色的脑袋打一个哈欠，他昨晚听了太多消息。  
“你认为他在不安吗？”  
“我认为，”爱尔敏一边整理文件一边回话，“他只是第一次回到外面，不舍得合眼。他把大部分时间都花在别墅的园子、草场还有湖。如果有更大的地方供他走，我想他会更高兴。”  
“我的医官怎么说？”  
“他的身体是干净的，各种意义上，但他的右腿有冻疮。”  
“给他些药，还有，”国王想了想，“他昨天吃了什么？”  
“给他端了很多东西，他一口没动，”秘书官木着脸抬起头，模仿一股疏离的语气，“‘谢谢，我不饿’，回来的那侍者气坏了。”  
“给他送些热乎的、柔软的食物过去，还有，派一位治胃病的医生。”  
利威尔弯着腰，那是个怪异的姿势，如果凑得足够近，就能看到一双专注沉思的眼睛，在仅仅对着一株结出骨朵的花，考虑下一朵什么时候开放。  
“婚礼前偷窥新娘不是个好习惯，艾伦。”希尔基斯坦眯起眼睛，“但我打赌你只能看见一个小圆点，王宫与温思林的距离需要一双猎鹰的眼睛。”  
国王的拇指与手掌搓了搓，“我什么时候能见到他？”  
“你指拥抱吗？等他的婚服做完，等你的议会吵完架。”希尔基斯坦不耐烦地挥一挥手臂，“有的主张你该在王宫度过和他的第一个夜晚，毕竟——万一你直接种出了果实，它该有个庄严的开端。但更多人认为，你们连头一个夜晚也得在温思林过，在你的血统把他的身体净化之前。”  
“他们真的这么措辞？‘净化’？”  
“哈，你永远想不到他们有多少代指的词，好像是自己要抱着巫师睡觉。但说起来，那家伙浑身平板一片，如果是个alpha，你会不会等到打仗才把他放出来？”  
如果他是个alpha，我父亲的时代他就会被烧死了。“你认为我是为了一个omega身体才放他出来？”  
“你很难说不是。”  
“不全是。”艾伦将手掌举到胸前，仔细打量它们，思绪与记忆萦绕眉宇，手指弯了弯，像要抓什么，最后它们握住希尔基斯坦的双肩，“你会不会为了满足自己的私欲做事？”  
“这是傻话，每个人都会。”  
“但他没有，或者说没完全那样。我哥哥杀了他父母，但他曾经选择了偿还手臂——签字的手臂，如果是我，我做不到顾忌失去王储的国家会怎么样而收手。他教给我的是公正，而我哥哥教给我的是欺骗。”  
希尔基斯坦微笑着拍了下国王的脸，“瞧瞧你自己吧，陛下，瞧瞧你发亮的眼睛。你以为自己在把公正的露丝女神娶回家。”尽管你老婆才是露丝会送下地狱的那一个，露丝判决巫师归属地狱，这大家都知道。  
在一个货真价实的春日，一个艾伦不再需要大氅和手套，利威尔的胃因温暖的食物而谦顺平和的春日，他们在大教堂举行婚礼。巫师平凡的躯体裹在干净整洁的披风下，双脚间的锁链在教堂光亮的地板上铺开一条长长的弧线，国王为伴侣戴上一枚蓝色的戒指，和新娘的眼睛一样漂亮。他会给他一个崭新的身份，尽管那身份的称呼现在还没讨论出来。  
在温思林别墅一个点燃蜡烛、熏香与铺洒花瓣的房间里，国王摘下他的面具。他们的床在一层又一层的帷幔里相对密闭，尽管不远几步便站满了侍从侍女和卫兵——“他难道会用铁链勒死我吗。”但这次没人和国王让步。  
艾伦解开利威尔一层又一层的长袍，面对一个认识多年却第一次真正看到的洁净身体。他解开自己的上衣，望了望胸膛上烛火的光亮，便要探身吹熄蜡烛，他被侍从惊慌的劝说和利威尔的手掌阻拦，利威尔粗糙瘦削的手指压住他探向蜡烛的肩膀，于是艾伦停下来，仍旧看了看烛火:“你不该看到我的脸。”  
利威尔摇了摇头，犹豫着伸出一只手，抚上艾伦褶皱狰狞的左脸。这只手有些凉——他让他等得太久了。  
艾伦搂住利威尔的身体，压进柔软的羽床，他小心翼翼地将那胳膊拉至头顶，长长的锁链顺着被子垂下。他在这身体上亲吻，流连，一点点分开这双腿。他看到细白脖颈的小巧喉结上下滚动，并在他手掌的挑逗下，溢出轻柔虚弱的声音，他自己也走了进去，于是那声音拥有了令人心碎的旋律。他在一艘摇晃的航船上颠簸，在柔软的丝绸海滩搁浅，海浪冲向海滩。他舒畅地喘息着，在对方的腰侧和手臂落下一个又一个吻。  
他早已熟悉那喉咙里的呻吟，因为他亲吻的每一个地方都曾烧灼，带着滚滚烟尘气息，但是今天，他亲吻的躯体有着玫瑰的香气，那根喉咙惬意而自然地呼吸，只是那双被情事熏得湿润的眼睛不够热切，他不禁怀疑过去不曾、未来也不会听到利威尔对他的感情是什么。艾伦内衫的口袋里缝着一个碧绿的小药瓶，它曾被利威尔的手心磨得光滑。至少我们还相互需要，他紧紧拥抱另一具身体，至少现在如此。  
帷幔内安静下来，艾伦还不打算将他的长矛从绸盾里拔出，他拨弄一下利威尔汗湿的头发，是时候让那声音美妙的喉咙说些其他话了。他要侍从们退远些。  
“但是——”  
“如果他想要踢碎我那玩意，我准会喊得整个别墅都能听见，都给我下去吧。”脚步声伴着一阵低笑走远。  
“……你想知道什么，”利威尔转过头看着他，“你不可能为了一张床把我放出来。”  
艾伦眨了下眼睛（有烛光在，要从那张面孔上辨认出眼睛还很容易），“我的脸为什么变成这样。你从没说过原因，我过去以为你不知道，但我想……吉克他们既然会问你解决办法，不可能不问你原因，除非那原因我不能知道。”  
利威尔沉默一阵儿，“你的父兄一进棺材，你就从我腿里撬这件事。”  
你的病是在通往日落塔的路上得的，巫师说，那里是绞刑架和尸山，是死刑犯、平民、奴隶和屈死鬼变成烂灰的地方，他们憎恨君主，那憎恨令你染病。我虽然能赶走他们，但那些怨恨的声音不会消失，怨恨的诉求不会消失，它们在你的脸上具象化，那是你先祖的罪，是无辜人的恨。  
他等来了久久的安静，以为国王会大发雷霆，但他等到一双柔软热忱的灰眼睛，和一个轻而又轻的吻。“谢谢你告诉我，”艾伦说，他的眼角有悄悄流泪的痕迹，眼珠却亮堂起来，“告诉我这些，我会成为一个合格的，不，优秀的国王让他们看到，我会为他们祈祷，我的后代绝不会拥有怪物的容貌。”  
巫师双腿间发生的事起了变化，他再一次被艾伦填满，紧紧锁成结，涨得泛疼，他想起礼炮和欢鸣中的一盆清水，衣袖与手心里的一个药瓶，迎来alpha高亢的喘息中，属于真正结合的无法抗拒又无法逃脱的长久注入。  
“我得涂一些淬金草。”完事后，艾伦说，“它们到底有用吗？”  
利威尔沾着淬金草的汁水，手指路过国王崎岖的皮肤，“它们会呼唤，呼唤不甘死去又不舍离开的那些灵魂。”  
艾伦紧紧捏住利威尔的手，药草的汁液令他所握的手掌染上一片鲜绿，他像握住一抹春意。“我不会奢求他们听到我的声音或者，恢复我的容貌，但我会去做。”  
浅灰的瞳仁里燃起两簇火，“我得做到，配得上这顶王冠。”

1441 秋  
爱尔敏在等待，事实上，他有点不知如何应付现在的局面。  
利威尔站在窗边。他穿了一件红色的袍子，双手在胸脯下交握，小臂挽着奶白色镶了金线的薄绒罩袖，宽大的袖口互相遮掩的地方，正让他重新被胃酸的翻涌折磨，令苍白的面孔双唇紧闭。  
他在盛夏的阳光里一连见了八九个医生，到秋天园中树杈的果实冒出头，他也终于显出生长，才不必见到跑来跑去反复诊断的大夫。几位爵士出于各种各样的原因见了他，你该如何如何——他们的语气像对自己的孙媳妇说话：你应该如何，好像国王还只是个毛孩子，利威尔只是毛孩子的心血来潮。大法官是最后一个来的，他向利威尔点头致意，两位老相识一言不发，最后法官摘下帽子，向他行了一个更深的礼，转身离去。  
这些人全都离开后，跑来气喘吁吁的爱尔敏，他报了名姓，便卡住了。  
爱尔敏很少遇到需要主动说话的时刻，他只需要在艾伦的喋喋不休下动笔，或者应付希尔基斯坦的唠叨，但他面前的人在塔里不用舌头，现在也不打算活动它。秘书官甚至不知该如何称呼面前的人，或许是国王的妻子，因为他们在皇家教堂成婚，但他的待遇更像一位不上台面的情妇，一只绸缎裹着的鹌鹑，全国的人盼望他下个蛋。  
爱尔敏瞟着地面思索，瞥到地板上的锁链和一双干净的鞋子，突然意识到，利威尔大概就这么站了一天，尽管还没到——大概还没到需要经常坐着的时候。  
秘书官尽量轻柔地提醒，“夫人，你不坐下来歇一歇吗？”  
利威尔的脖子微微动了动，用一双狭长的眼睛打量秘书官，接着向炉火边的椅子走去。他的脊背和腿全都站僵了，撑住椅背，缓缓弯腰，听着骨节的声音慢慢坐下来。“你也坐下吧，秘书官先生，”他清了清泛苦的喉咙，把袖子拢紧了些，“你是来告诉我什么？”  
要是艾伦的舌头长在我嘴里就好了，爱尔敏想，这时候它就可以跳着舞替我讲话。“你去温思林看看他，”文件堆里的国王抬起一双含笑的眼睛，“我太忙了，”尽管那些文件他只需签一个名字，“你去陪他讲话。”  
“没有事由？我就这么去？”  
“除非你想带根笔把它记下来，”艾伦哈哈大笑，“快去吧。”  
“我想，” 秘书官并不希望让自己的第一句话就带上自暴自弃，显然他没能成功，“他让我来给你解闷。”  
利威尔哼笑一声，瞥了一眼交叠的宽袖子，“因为这家伙吗？”  
“他什么也没告诉我。”  
利威尔张了张唇，又迅速闭上，拧起眉头、虚闭双眼、鼻翼收缩，完成几个急切的呼吸，接着从喉咙里掐出声音，“巴顿夫人，一杯热茶，”他终于能把嘴巴张开一些了，“给这位先生也来一杯。”  
手掌宽大的老侍女从角落走出，她裹着白头巾，是三个健壮儿子的母亲，因此被派来侍候。她把热茶塞到利威尔手里，并让另一位小侍女关上半扇窗。利威尔捧着茶闭上眼睛，他微微仰头，过了很久才呷上一口，又低下头去，把下颌收得很紧。爱尔敏捧着自己的那杯喝起来，等待房间对面的人调整状态。  
他对利威尔本人的印象早于今天，那是盛夏时分，他夹着一份长长的清单走进温思林——艾伦从来分不清他具体的职位，反正他想到什么就让阿尔敏去干，利威尔在园中散步，身后跟着排成扇形的侍女，那简直是监视与包围。  
散步的人轻叹一声，“把刀收起来吧。”  
一众侍女面面相觑，爱尔敏望见僵硬的脊背和绷得紧紧的几个高鼻子。  
“凭你们夏天这些薄衣服，只怕会在睡梦中被自己胸衣里的匕首扎死。”  
爱尔敏慌得去捂自己的耳朵，差点掉了清单，就算是国王的配偶，如此对女性omega说话，也未免太过粗俗。  
利威尔面无表情抬起右手，将缠绕铁链的手腕对着她们伸出去，“如果你们认为我能挣开这由一群老家伙鼓捣出来的东西，你们就留着刀。学宫几代人研究出来的玩意，我居然随随便便能挣脱，你们就这么想这个国家的知识学府？”  
侍女立刻低下头，“并不——”  
“那么扔了刀。”他将手腕收回来，一路向下，令手掌盖在还平平坦坦的地方，明晃晃地谈条件，“扔了刀，不许再捡起来。还有，请与我保持一段距离，你们跟的太紧了，我喘不上气。”  
她们看看他笔直矮小的身体，看看链子，又望向他手掌的位置，兰奇夫人——果断减掉他头发的那位侍女——解开扣子，仰着头，当着他的面，将匕首仍在草地上。其他女子纷纷动了，有的背过身去，从衣兜、胸衣、袖口和鞋子里取出匕首，扔在一边。  
他将她们扫视一遍。“谢谢。”他说，手掌也收了回去，戴着锁链垂在一旁，他向他们点头致意，转身向前走去。  
“他在寻求她们让步，这从来不容易，那些侍女全是贵族，但他自己能行，”艾伦走过来，背着一只手，抽出爱尔敏夹窝下的清单，目光紧随纤瘦的伴侣，“我的种子给他向前争夺的力气。”  
它要是也能给他一些说话的力气就好了，爱尔敏想。他快喝完一杯茶了，对面的人仍然低着头，又过了好一会儿，对方紧捂胃部的手才渐渐松开。  
“我听说，你曾是艾伦的侍从。”利威尔说，他脸色还是不太好，但眉头总算舒展了。  
“是。”  
“他很喜欢你，把你扔到秘书官的位置上，现在总不能是把你调我这里来。”  
爱尔敏确定利威尔在开玩笑，但对方的语气没有起伏，脸上也没挤出些表情，令他拿不准自己该不该笑一笑。  
“你没有任何准备，也没有任何文件？”  
“是。”猜测艾伦的意图成了他们的难题，至少谁也不相信仅仅是为了给小东西解闷。  
“讲讲你自己吧，先生。”利威尔说，看样子他们的谈话要抛弃艾伦了，“讲讲你过去的生活，或是你知道的东西，请帮我分散一下……注意力”他的手又一次按住了胃。  
爱尔敏不忍心再盯着那只绞紧的手看。他从几何讲起，讲到代数、法律、马莱文字和雷贝利欧港的历史，利威尔有时看看他，有时闭着眼睛，每当他以为对方睡着了，想去叫侍女（或者医生）来的时候，那双眼睛又睁开，同时下巴动一动，给他反应，偶尔还接他几句话。  
“我想过当一名海军。”  
“海军？”利威尔笑了笑，他已经不再捂着胃了，手掌垂下去，搭在全身唯一隆起、适合歇息的地方，（相比起来他的ru房只挤出了那么可怜的一点），他好奇地望着皮肤细腻的秘书官。  
“哦，是的，你准是这个反应，”爱尔敏懊恼地看了看自己的胳膊和腿，“我八岁那年偷偷跑上船，不是军队的，只是商人的一艘，但我吐得昏天黑地，差点在甲板上发烧归西，那以后我就和海军无缘了。”他的声音带着积郁多年的烦闷，“我羡慕陛下和希尔基斯坦，射箭摔跤样样能行。”  
至于爱尔敏，希尔基斯坦大笑，你让他骑马，他会屁股开花。  
“你有一颗金色的脑袋。”利威尔说，他指的当然不是头发。  
爱尔敏仔细端详对面的人，国王的伴侣不喜欢动用舌头和嘴巴，但那双眼睛却擅于给予任何人反馈，在热烘烘的炉火和颜色明亮的长袍衬托之下，利威尔的面色红润一些，一双眼睛平静温和，爱尔敏相信愿意这个人认真听了他这一下午念叨的每一句废话，更何况——他望向手脚间的锁链，“或许这样说不合适，但整个王都，夫人，只有我真正了解你。”  
利威尔飞快地眨了下眼，想当做没听到，又似乎不觉得能这样简单替年轻人遮掩过去。他看了看爱尔敏，又收回视线，落在腹部，他确定青年看到了，“你得注意言辞，不管我现在是什么可笑身份，”也只能算是国王的人，“你都不该这样说话。”  
“我知道。”但这些话明天就会传遍都城，你这里发生的一切都会传进大臣的耳朵，“露丝的声音是什么样的，夫人？”  
利威尔愣住了，他不想回答秘书官的问题，却又在犹豫，“……什么？”  
“露丝的声音。”秘书官重复，喃喃自语，“我听到的，是一位老奶奶的声音。”  
利威尔板起脸，他似乎想把空茶杯扔过去，“你在这里的每一句话——”  
“都将传出去，我并不是巫师，”金脑瓜的年轻人虚软一笑，“我就要成为巫师的那一刻，我爷爷唤回了我。”  
但这世界只有一种人能在生前见到露丝。  
“是的，我爷爷是个巫师，为了救儿子的命。这才会有现在的我。除了那次救命，他再也没使用过能力。”爱尔敏苦笑，“我差一点为了救爷爷也这么做，毕竟巫师永远不能医治自己。”  
“你就不怕明天被抓起来。”  
“他们拿什么抓我呢，不能因为我死去的爷爷来惩罚我，也不能因为他生前的事去践踏他的尸骨。艾伦是个开明的人，我会安全地走出去，走在王都任何一个地方。”  
金脑瓜的年轻人目光温柔，“我知道救人是怎么一回事，夫人，你救过艾伦的命。”  
他看见利威尔严厉的眼睛和紧攥的拳头：不要说出来，那双眼睛告诉他，并且永远、永远不能告诉任何人。  
他默默应允了，站起身来，“太晚了，我得回去，你总得吃些东西。”  
“在温思林用晚餐吗，先生？”  
“不，我没那个福气，”青年摆摆手，“希尔基斯坦等着灌醉我，好让我明天划破国王的信纸。”  
那是只有死人和学城知道，或者应该带进坟墓的秘密。  
爱尔敏走出温思林，大口咀嚼夜色下的雾气。  
巫师不是职业、不是身份，是将灵魂出卖给地狱的事实。你的生命在露丝的天平上躺好，你要救的人躺在另一边，你要救多大的病，多重的伤，露丝从你的生命里取走足以相抵的一部分。你让别人多活二十岁，你会少活二十年。你救治一场大病，可能失去十年寿命。你使用超越自然的力量，露丝也会根据力量的大小削减相应的年岁。没有几个人愿意为了魔鬼的力量削减自己的寿命，可一旦有人沉迷于此，他一定会成为一个疯子。  
什么样的人值得一个人用自己的生命去救（即使那生命已在地狱里标记），却又不是父母，不是孩子，甚至没见过几次？  
但艾伦永远不该知道这件事：并不是超自然的力量可以救人，而是仅仅划拨年岁，就能等价交换这件事，爱尔敏想。  
在露丝那里，一个人甚至可以出卖别人的灵魂。那么，一旦艾伦知道他的命如何救活，轻则，他会对利威尔感到愧疚，重则，一旦他——一个国家的国王——遭遇不测，就会有人把利威尔的生命划给他，或者逼利威尔这样做——反正他早就困在地狱。利威尔会早早死去，大陆会出现出更多巫师，而国王的伴侣头脑清醒，想活下去，尽量负担少些、久一些地活下去。  
每个巫师都该把这种等价交换带进坟墓里，如果巫师向学城以外的人说出这些秘密，他的孩子会被诅咒。  
作为这种交换行为的践行者，巫师必须坠入地狱。  
没有神做到禁止这种交换，于是露丝说，它至少不能被践行者传播。

“炼金术的图纸？”艾伦瞪大眼睛，他面对利威尔的时候不戴面具，鼻子肆意呼吸，眼睛也不难找，“他还知道什么？”  
“背过一本药典，但他说因为小时候识字不全可能背错，学过放血疗伤，但晕得彻彻底底，还做过烤乳鸽。”利威尔按按眉心，“与他在几何和文学上的功夫简直差别巨大。”  
“真多亏他的好爷爷，教了这么多有的没的。还有呢，他有和你谈别的什么吗？”  
利威尔从眉毛下抬起眼瞧他，“艾伦，你在利用我考量你朋友都会些什么？”  
“你用词太过分了。”年轻国王辩解，手指摩挲下巴，“爱尔敏在我面前只会陛下长陛下短，给我弄出越来越多的事务，不像希尔基斯坦会拽我去打猎，我从没机会敲开他那脑袋瓜看里面是什么，这几年都没有。”  
他仍在思考，灵光一现，像个孩子，兴奋地搓搓手，“我该把那颗金脑袋送到学宫去，做我的秘书官，那太屈才了，等他成了首席大学士——”  
“你还不能确定。”  
“怎么，你见了那脑袋后，还能想出其他人戴上首席大学士的帽子吗？”君王对他的伙伴充满全然的信任，比对自己的事务还要自信，“首席大学士，大法官，这两个人不算我政府里的大臣，但意见举足轻重，我要把爱尔敏插进去。如果他变成老头的时候也反对我，”他摇摇头，“就给他镀镀金，早点接出来做总理大臣。”  
“那点贵族老爷会做梦磨牙。”  
“等他们把我的钱败光了再发威就晚了。”艾伦敲敲下巴，仿佛已经看到未来改革的前景，“但还不行，”双眉再次向中间聚拢，“他得在我身边留一会儿，帮我挡挡那些叽叽喳喳。”  
“他似乎并不焦虑，”爱尔敏说，他盯着坏掉的羽毛，思考从哪里弄一根新的，“他看起来正常？”  
“那是你不需要陪他摔跤，当你被他频繁撂倒，你就不会这样想了。”希尔基斯坦裂开嘴，他的肩膀和脊背现在还疼着，“他害怕极了，‘我会拥有一个健康的儿子吗，让，我是说，正常的？’他这么问过我一次，估计是因为喝了酒而顾不得了。他有一张糟糕透顶的脸，娶了一个地狱里的人，他怕看到不健全的孩子，或者一张小的怪物脸——当然，他一句也不敢在温思林说，他好久没去那儿了。”  
“圣玛利亚保佑他。”  
“圣玛利亚的圣水让我老婆痛苦，露丝把我老婆送进地狱，我看没人会保佑我，我难道指望希娜给我幸运？得了，我们都知道希娜谁也不会眷顾，”艾伦没好气地抖抖缰绳，“那些人什么时候这么关心我的家事，各个环节都上提案，我和别人一样娶了老婆，不过多点装饰。我的王子是个人，不是件一碰就碎的玻璃。”  
王子——或者说继承人——但没人确定，谁知道揣着的是什么呢，总之，有人建议他一出生就该和母亲分开——从产房就分开。  
我没听过这样的事，艾伦说，我养一个连母亲都见不到的儿子，我为什么不去捡一个孤儿回来？  
但是，大臣擦了擦额上的细汗，他是个堕入地狱的巫师，如果出生时圣玛利亚看到了，王子——如果是王子，灵魂也会坠入地狱。  
没有人，你们听好了，没有人可以在我儿子三岁前，剥夺他在母亲身边长大的权利。  
沉默一会儿，一位一级大学士：那么他一出生就要接受圣水的清洗，我们需要确保他是正常的。  
他会在命名日接受圣水的祝福，而每一个刚出生的孩子接受的是清水的触碰。  
但是，议事长说，他不是普通孩子。  
“他……一出生就会被抱走，用圣水（与圣玛利亚的祈祷珠一起在冬日户外的夜晚浸泡，对于婴儿来说凉得吓人的水）清洗身体。”利威尔说，他不久前刚把这个消息重复一遍，他身上的罩袍已经遮不住任何迹象了。  
爱尔敏低下头，艾伦不愿意自己告诉利威尔这个消息，而且，“他们还希望你在生产前也要用圣水净化身体，艾伦总算阻止了这个，（如果你们不想让他在疼痛中流产）但是……这些都是一级大学士的提案。”  
利威尔的手掌攥成拳头，“先生。”他脊背一股烧灼的久痛，却又从体内升起一股透骨的凉，他仰起头，闭上眼睛，手肘在颤抖，“先生。”他紧紧咬着牙，而爱尔敏说不出一句话。  
这一切是学士的提案，而学宫是唯一可能知晓禁忌秘密并予以保存的地方。秘书官是除了学宫以外，唯一知道这项提案意味着什么，利威尔在遭受着怎样侮辱与揣测的人。  
学士怀疑他会出卖婴儿——还未出生的婴儿、他自己的婴儿的灵魂，去解开锁链、获得力量，或者随便什么，他或许是个普通人了，但他现在身上有另一个灵魂。  
爱尔敏看向那团纠缠的锁链，“他们说你得戴着它，在那天也是如此。”  
这项提案并没有人反驳。

他红彤彤的，毛发稀疏，有一个脑袋，两条胳膊，两条腿，而且谢天谢地，一张完整干净的脸，尽管哭得皱成一团。  
“是个王子吗？”  
兰奇女士笑着点头。  
“让我看看。”艾伦用自己宽大的衣袖抱住他，掀开孩子的襁褓，女士们立刻别过脸去。  
“哈，我打赌准是个alpha，beta和omega的那东西都小得可怜，他会是个继承人。”他把襁褓歪歪扭扭地包上，望着婴儿头皮上柔软的一层毛，“我能把希尔基斯坦家祖上的宝剑赢回来。”  
巴顿女士端上圣水，“陛下，得给王子殿下清洗身体。”  
艾伦仍然搂着襁褓，他伸出手沾了沾水盆，“这家伙冬天出生运气太差劲了，这水这么凉，居然要给他洗身体？”  
“陛下……请您把殿下给我？”  
“让你们或者学士去洗我儿子？”国王的手指沾了点圣水，试图搓热一些，小心翼翼在婴儿的脚心抹了抹，“端下去吧，就说清洗过了。”  
“陛下？”兰奇女士目瞪口呆。  
“他的脚不会烧起来，他整个身体就不会烧起来。”你们都没见过圣水带来的折磨是什么样，但是我见过，是我将圣水……  
“我能去见他了吗？”  
“还不行，他应该换件衣服，吃点东西。”  
“这么说现在气色还不错？”  
“是的，但是——”  
“谁管他穿什么衣服。”没人能拦住一位国王，当他需要做的只是打开一道门。  
利威尔的脖子和脸颊布满汗水，试着向艾伦挤一个笑，他挤得相当失败，但艾伦没有在意，他快步走到床边，搂住汗津津的身体，小心将婴儿递过去。  
“但是陛下，他至少应该先擦干自己的身子——”  
“行了闭上嘴女士，快让他抱一抱。”  
这是个健康的、正常的孩子，艾伦不需要说出来，他们全都了解圣水。  
还有，艾伦站起身，转过头，等这一天很久似的，“向王后陛下行礼。”  
屋内的侍女，屋外的侍从，院外的侍卫，弯下腰去。

那女孩低着头，一对小指绞在一起。暖春四月，所有侍女都去参加了小王子命名日的私人洗礼，除了她，留在门外，守着不能入内的生身母亲。  
“你也去吧。”  
“陛下？”她微微弓了身子，嘴巴傻气地张大。  
利威尔向他展示锁得完好的一对镣铐，“去吧。”  
那女孩没能抗拒诱惑，跑远了。王子命名的那天我在场——她以后可以这么告诉孙子。  
利威尔听到祷词，艾伦的声音，和器皿碰撞的声音。他在碰撞声中僵硬了身体，或许不让他参加命名日仪式是对的，他想象圣水淋过婴儿的身体，胃里一阵恶心。  
过了一阵儿，侍女们低声说笑着回来，“他不敢用自己的名字命名他，他最后找的祖上英明神武的少年国王的名字，叫他乔治，他还说……”  
利威尔打断了她们，“圣水有令他着凉吗？”他补充，“……令乔治王子？”  
“哦，没有，他们特地让它在阳光下放了会儿。”女孩笑着说，“陛下在最后面，他亲自抱着王子，一步也不敢快走呢。”

1442年五月，利威尔扶住艾伦的手，从王室的马车上走下来，走入鲜花盛开的布里克林王宫。  
他的身体裹在淡蓝的衣袍与洁白的披风下面，挺直脊背，小巧的头颅稳稳地顶在脖颈上。  
他怀抱婴儿站上高台，站在艾伦身边，接受祝福。  
“人民的好恶很简单，你漂亮，他们就欢呼，你奇怪，他们就沉默。你抱着王子，他们还能怎么样呢。”  
瞧瞧他，大臣说，走向温思林那天，他像陛下从臭水沟里捡的一只病猫，他现在是一只天鹅了。

1447 夏  
安妮总是在问，为什么她的母亲戴一对叮当作响的锁链，为什么她的母亲头顶没有镶满宝石的王冠，他与故事中或画像中处在他那个位置的所有人都不一样。这问题她问了一次，没有回答，便闭紧嘴巴，但她灰眼睛每一次转动的后面，都藏着这个问题。这过程乔治经历过一次，答案隐隐约约，它在他的手上，黏黏糊糊，但是不好抓住，更没办法放到舌头上讲出来，于是乔治和她说，就不要想了。  
“但我想，她还在好奇，”艾伦说，“你知道，她有一对求知的眼睛，和一双不愿停歇的脚。”  
“啊，”首席学士微微一笑，“公主是位独特的姑娘。”  
四年前的冬天，利威尔走出布里克林王宫，坐上前往学城的马车。“我不可能让同样的事情再发生一次，”他说，“既然你阻止不了他们，艾伦，那么我去，那些提案是冲着我来的。”他在国王紧锁的眉头下转身就走，艾伦连忙将希尔基斯坦塞进了跟在后面的一辆马车，“保护他的安全。”  
“我不认为他需要我的保护”，希尔基斯坦后来说。你的夫人去温思林的那天头颅低垂脚步不稳，去王宫的当天身躯僵硬不甚自在，但他现在步伐稳健，脊背直挺，滚边披风随着他的脚步泛起波浪，双手在胸脯下方自然合拢，衣袖与长袍摩擦作响，铁链叮当，那稳稳昂着的头颅上有没有王冠有什么区别呢。他站在那里，一双眼睛冷静而严肃，便没人拦得了他，说得出话。那些学士在他的脚步下自动让出一条路来，他就那样在学城一直走，一路走到了首席大学士的殿宇。  
谁能想到他后来生了一位公主呢，随行说，我还以为他揣了只小老虎。  
首席大学士请利威尔坐下，温暖住所里的小榻上，洁白的披风扇形铺展，刚刚还高昂的头颅静默颔首，长得打结的白胡子与炉火映照的明亮眼睛进行对话，在沙漏的一点一滴中，关于灵魂、诅咒与愿景，大学士都得到了承诺，而这间屋子里的谈话，将和无数秘密一起，化作壁炉里的灰烬。  
那天以后，关于婴孩与圣水的提案消失了，而利威尔的加冕多了一位支持者。  
继承人一出生，我就会给你加冕。年轻的国王曾如此许诺，但让步从不是简单的事。他可以突破臣子的壁垒与塔里的平民结为夫妻，能将唯一的儿子封为王子，但却再也前进不了一步。你并不能长驱直入，你会碰到一块礁石，还会持续碰撞下去，像翻涌而永远无法上岸的浪潮。他们否决这项建议，并在国王翻旧账时表示，他们从来没给过承诺。  
首席大学士愿意给那位夫人的头顶加上装饰，毕竟他的黑发留长了一些，随着与国王的生活，会变得更长，等能盘起来的时候，正适合戴一顶漂亮的冠。他甚至允许利威尔自由出入学城，一旦一个人拥有在学城自由获取知识的地位，他立刻会在人们心中变得高贵。  
加冕案有了几个支持者，但这势头被大法官按住了。我可以同意陛下同他结为伴侣，他说，可以同意他的儿子拥有第一顺位继承权，但是，他搬出两个世纪前的训令，王冠必须由纯净的、从没受过刑罚的人承受，他受过塔牢的关押，不能戴上它。  
就此，是否给国王的妻子加冕成了一项僵案，他今年多一个人赞成，明年就多五个人反对。  
有没有一顶装饰有什么要紧呢，利威尔说，我依然只能出入这么些地方。  
王后从不曾跟随艾伦走访别国。“面具下有一张怪脸就够我们受的了，”外交官说，“我不想看到有人再取笑巫婆。”他也不曾在别人来访本国时露面，除非其他国家的君主提出，“那给你下了蛋的金丝雀在哪？”  
“你没到我的宫殿去过，”波浪卷发的君主说，“我妻子一直想见见你，但你丈夫似乎认为你得拴起来，一放就会飞。”  
“去别的国家要渡海，”利威尔说，“我一向晕船。”  
“他真了不起，”希尔基斯坦说，“他总知道在什么身份说什么话，舌头一转，考虑一下，这么说于国家如何。”  
“当然了，”国王并不开心，“这是他十六岁就有的天赋。”考虑一下国家如何吧，孩子，国家把他关了起来。  
但他为什么要被藏起来呢，艾伦说，我夫人和我不一样，他并不丑，只是多点装饰，把他变成普通人的装饰。与其让别的国家的人到处打听，去议论他如何如何，不如我们自己把他亮给他们看看。  
整片大陆最好的画师应国王的邀请来到帕拉迪岛。利威尔肩下的头发盘了起来，露出白净的脖颈，穿着洁白镶有蓝色点缀的衣袍，坐一把雕花椅子，腕部的锁链顺着膝盖垂下去。就画他现在的样子，艾伦说，我不会找东西遮掩那些链子，没什么不可以画的。  
“要把您的孩子画上去吗？”马尔科画师望着在一边探头探脑的王子公主，有些为难。  
“最好先给他单独画一张。但是，似乎他们一起出现也不错。”安妮会抱着利威尔的膝盖，乔治也许乐意站在一边，那会是一幅漏进阳光的画。“画两幅，先生？”  
马尔科的画笔停在空中，他远不如传闻英俊，没有银白的假卷发，只有浅浅的一层黑发，鼻翼挂着几粒雀斑，礼貌又和善。他犹豫着，“那会花更多的时间，”也要付更多的报酬，但这没必要说给国王听。  
“没关系，你只管画。”艾伦说，“我可以等上半年，甚至一年，先生，只要它令我满意。”  
“您会满意的，”马尔科说，“您夫人漂亮而独特。”  
漂亮而独特，瞧瞧他的用词。  
现在，利威尔估计正在洒满阳光的落地窗前被画师描绘，或者，如果画师胸有成竹自己创作，他就会被安妮填满时间，艾伦这才得以在首席大学士的府邸进行闲谈。  
首席大学士像君主的神父，只有学宫可以永久保守秘密，他往往听到比神父或是主教更多的询问和忏悔。他从没见到国王和王后一同见他，毕竟，你知晓王后的秘密，倾听国王的诉说，那么三个人见面，就没话可说了。  
“安妮甚至想住在学宫里。”利威尔每次前往学宫，公主总会跟着，才四岁的胖乎乎指头点着马莱文的字母，又去学艾尔迪亚语的音节，艾伦学她的语气，“‘我将来也要搬出宫住吗，我能不能住在学宫？’”  
大学士笑了，捡起盘中一粒樱桃。“她是一位公主，对公主，我们总是有别的安排。”  
“是的，但如果我的安妮想要嫁给书本，”艾伦顿了顿，“如果她成年了还这么想，我会把她送进学城。”  
“好让她本就薄薄的一层头发掉光？”  
艾伦笑起来，安妮的头发又薄又软，紧紧贴着小脑袋，这根本不是一位omega公主适合的头发，他哥哥的头发是如此旺盛浓密，但他可以想象安妮顶着薄薄一层银发拿着放大镜成为老学士，一位女学士。“我还足够年轻，我们还会有其他的王子公主，我不想把她们每一个都嫁到其他国家的王宫里。”  
“于是你就摆一个放在学城，那么小心，”大学士想着安妮公主固执的方下巴，“等她成了老太太，也许是和你儿子唱反调的头号人物，君王的这件事她不赞成，那件事也不赞成。”他布满皱纹的嘴巴勾了勾，“我喜欢这孩子，她和学城有股缘分，如果她成年以后还想来，她可能真的会成为大学士，而且是第一位omega首席大学士。”  
“首席大学士，你可太抬举了。”  
“在送走你那位好朋友之后，我一直在寻找首席大学士的新苗子。”大学士揉按疲倦的眉心，轻声叹着，伴着一股泛酸的樱桃味。  
你要决定你的路，如果你想留在学宫，你会成为首席大学士，但会白发苍苍；或者走出去，用你学到的知识帮助你的国王朋友，但你会失去在学城求索终生的机会。金脑袋的年轻人给出答案，他脱下学士袍，走出学宫，接过总理大臣的印章。  
“我在安妮公主身上看到了智慧的火光，尽管我这把骨头已经老得咯吱作响，将看不到她披上首席的衣袍。至于乔治，愿圣玛利亚保佑他成为伟大的君主。”老学士因樱桃的美味眯起眼睛，他们都不打算绕弯子了，“你夫人是个很特别的人。他很明白在什么时候去争取一些东西，什么时候不能。”  
头一年的利威尔是一只不曾离开窝的鸽子，等到羽翼下有了一个蛋，才开始考虑飞行或者捕食。利威尔并不只是在同意结婚的当天讨好他，艾伦意识到，在乔治出生前的整段时间，利威尔都在拿捏分寸，等确定乔治健康、强壮，得到属于身份的行礼，对国王的态度与感情有了真实的触感，他才终于将留在塔里的心脏也搬出来，开始说话，同朋友（曾是艾伦的朋友，现在是他们共同的）交谈，也有底气前往学宫去捍卫自己的权利。  
现在他享受王后的待遇，乔治和安妮在他的身边长大，名师相伴，十岁才会搬往自己的王子府与公主府。除了不曾出国，没有冠冕，他已经在过一种尊贵的生活，这两项利威尔从不在意，只有一件事，几年来他向艾伦试探——那条锁链。  
“我担心它们太重了，会压到她或者耽误她的出生。”四年前他第一次提出，选在一个合适的时机。  
“我们还没想好一个合适的名字。”国王没接他的话，一双灰眼睛温和地看过来，于是他没再提起锁链的事。  
第二年他苦恼于锁链的声响会吵醒公主，感谢希娜，乔治当年睡得很熟。他只是在安妮痛哭时候将她抱起来，却不知在安妮熟睡之后如何将她放下而不发出声响，国王沉默地接过重新睡着的公主，望着那对锁链看了又看，谁也没说话。  
后来的某一天，完事后，他们躺在潮湿的被子上，艾伦的胸膛被铁链压出了红印。利威尔轻轻合拢双腿，铁链的声响引得两双眼睛转了一转，他的手指划过那些红印，“让你我都好受一些，艾伦。”他去吻那张满布褶皱与焦黑的脸颊，每当他这么做，国王便会颤抖。  
年轻人紧紧地搂住他，将一个吻落在他的头顶，“即使现在，你还是没能戴上王冠，利威尔，”他咬了咬牙，“取下这双链子，比打造王冠更难。”  
“他没法加冕，是你的力量不够强，‘国王是个什么都不懂的年轻人，即使老婆让他从男孩变成男人，但他能懂什么呢，他懂钱是怎么赚来的吗’？”爱尔敏说，“这或许是好事，一个国王并不能随心随遇做他想做的任何事。”  
利威尔说，他并不在乎一顶王冠。即使它进程缓慢，也应该少被提及，艾伦不该被说成一个私人感情用事的君主，他这态度一经表明，加冕案的进度更加缓慢。利威尔在乎的最后一件事，却从来没有商量的余地。  
这个夏天，在一个王子公主沉迷于一张油画的午后，利威尔靠着旋转楼梯，低头看了看指尖。“艾伦，”他轻声问，“你……多大年纪了？”  
国王一愣，却并未生气，“二十六岁。”他想这还算是青春的年龄。  
利威尔低声笑了，“那么我已经三十六岁了。”他的手掌轻轻抬起，攥住楼梯的扶手，铁链的每一个圈环爬满阳光，“它已经……”  
他说不下去了，但艾伦明白他想说什么：它已经捆了他二十年了。  
“我并不想做什么，艾伦，”他松开手，手臂和锁链一起垂下去，他看着窗外繁盛的榕树，“仅仅是它已经太沉了，我的手和脚在发抖，连腕部的皮肤都掉了。我只是想轻快地走一走路，仅此而已。”  
什么也不会做，这种关于未来的保证没有任何意义。  
“呵，这或许对你来说太难了，”利威尔抬起手，想去抚平艾伦紧拧的眉，抬到一半就放下了，手腕轻轻抖着，“我能活到现在，站在这里，已经是一种仁慈。”  
艾伦看了他好一会儿，向他走近一步，去握他的双肩，利威尔没有抗拒，于是艾伦低下头，从侧面寻找利威尔的眼睛，牵引住对方的目光后，他才放柔声音，“利威尔，锁链和王冠是必须并存的东西。这锁链，是大臣和子民相信你是普通人，而允许你留在我和孩子身边的条件，即使我相信你不会做什么，我也无法帮你解除束缚。如果我坚持解除你的锁链，你可能被废掉，会离开安妮和乔治，全国每个地方都会有渴望杀死你的死士，即使，你会说你什么也没做，但那没有用。你的言论，在你的身份面前全是废纸。”  
“你愿意作这个选择吗，在被追杀的独身自由，与戴着镣铐的家庭之间？”  
“你尽了努力，”希尔基斯坦说，“一个王子，一个公主，六年的时间也没能让他加冕，那么还有什么可以办到？”  
1446年的夏天，征讨马莱的讨论席卷了枢密院。“他们总来进犯帕拉迪岛，是因为拥有雷贝利欧港。”弗洛克说，这位丝绸商的儿子正被飞速提拔，并将继续进升，他谈论战争时脸庞泛光，仿佛为了战争才出生在这个国家，“至少我们该把雷贝利欧收归己有。”  
“我讨厌弗洛克，”希尔基斯坦说，狠狠揉搓下巴，“他自私、激进，而且，某种程度上，自负。”  
“说得好像我很喜欢他。”艾伦轻哼，“爱尔敏，还有我的好大臣韩吉，他们都不喜欢他。但弗洛克必须被重用。”  
“为什么？”  
“哦，他很能搞到钱。”艾伦是少数愿意坦诚政府很穷的君主，王宫，政府，贵族，每个国家都少不了债，“如果出兵马莱，我们需要钱，还有情报。”  
“爱尔敏也能。”  
“他当然能，还能做得更精细，但他们两个我都得重用。打仗时，你不能全是保守的人，得有人大胆一些。还有韩吉，”艾伦一笑，“我得让韩吉看着他们，别把搞来的钱借债借光，尤其是弗洛克那小子。”  
“弗洛克叫你的夫人是‘笼子里的可怜鸟儿’。”  
“我记着呢，”艾伦说，“所以我没少骂他。”  
国王将雷贝利欧的事情带到床笫间，在这个世界上，如果想要保守秘密，除了把它留在学宫，就是让利威尔把它咽进肚子。  
“如果你能在雷贝利欧提供帮助，我想这是巨大的诱惑，他们会愿意解开你的链子，如果雷贝利欧我们赢了，你也能顺利加冕。”他认为这是两全其美的方法，对利威尔，对国家都是。  
但利威尔摇了摇头，“我不会用巫术帮你打仗。令屡屡进犯的马莱后退，夺下雷贝利欧，这是属于你的战役，属于百姓的战役，是成千上万士兵的命。艾伦，它不能变成我个人的不确定性赌局。”  
他甚至将锁链缠得更紧一些，“别忘了你的大臣为什么反对摘下它。任何人都不该依赖不属于世间的能力，它今天或许带来胜利，明天就会带来地狱。”  
利威尔当然是个懂得什么时候争取的人，他昨天还在争取的东西，今天就可以不要。艾伦长叹一声，“我没办法帮助他。”  
“关于他手脚上那东西吗？”学士并不惊讶。  
“我不能，而且，”艾伦坦白，在首席大学士面前，他并不保留，“我也不想。”  
“你还是怕他作出出格的事？”  
艾伦摇摇头，“不是这样，我想不出一个刚刚自愿放弃解除束缚机会的人能作出什么出格的事，我也想不出他能带来什么灾难。”  
“那是？”  
艾伦摘下面具。夏日的风吹过一张褶皱焦黑、膨胀崎岖、五官难辨的脸，“带着那沉东西，和这么一张怪物脸生活在一起，陪他睡觉，一辈子走不出王都，这不可能是他想要的生活。”他扯了扯嘴角，额头的肌肉鼓起来，“如果我摘了锁链，他就会离开我。”  
学士沉默好久：“也许不会。”  
温暖的炉火旁，大学士望着王后夫人：他正端坐颔首，安安静静，洁白的披风下藏着不久就会开口叫唤的小老虎。  
“你十六岁有机会逃走，他们本来拦不住你。”  
“是的。”对方扯一个虚弱的苦笑：“但我没有办法。”  
对哭泣的、除了对不起再不会说其他话的、奄奄一息的那个孩子，没有任何办法，何况他早已无法救助父母。  
“也许不会。”学士说，“也许他爱你。”  
“你说利威尔？”国王笑得发抖，“他怎么可能爱我。我遇见他的第一天就骗了他，带他出来的这些年还束缚他，而我长着一张怪物的脸。”他掐了掐褶皱崎岖的面孔——一个逼迫自己面对二十年的事实，“如果你说他爱我——哦，他总是和你说话——如果你是这么想的，”他停下来，灰蒙蒙的眼睛微微发亮，“我更应该放他走，既然在他不会危害国家这一点上，我们达成了共识，还有什么可害怕的呢？他把一切给了我，我该为他做点什么。”  
老学士又看到冬天的炉火。  
“陛下把你关了进去。”  
“却也把我救了出来。”王后闭上眼睛，仰起头，手掌搭在衣袍下小老虎脚心的位置上，“他早在六岁就因为一场大病把我救出来了，之后的事，你能要求一个孩子做什么呢。他早已做得够多了。”  
“但是，”夏天的国王依然在烦恼，“我可能这辈子都没办法说服议会，让他们同意取掉他的链子。”  
“那就不必说服他们。”老学士狡黠地一笑，“有时候，你不一定非要用成人的方式，你可以用孩子气的方法。别忘了那铁链子是学城的工艺。”  
艾伦回味了这句话好久，瞪大眼睛——  
“是的，一条一模一样的，难道这不是个好主意吗，而且根本不需要多兴师动众，”学士说，他出主意时，像个老顽童一样喋喋不休，“王后的锁链一直由你的手扣上，这就说明，除了制造锁链的大学士，你是唯一能解开锁链的人。但从没有人告诉你这一点，因为给予你权利、又从不告诉你，在你臆想的困难之下，那权利就会消失。”  
“我……”国王咽下颤抖的声音，“我其实，可以随时解开他的锁链？”  
他非常沮丧，看起来希望从不知道这件事情。  
“是的。”老学士怜悯地看着他，“接下来完全看你的选择了，孩子。”

“快拿给他呀，快呀。”  
艾伦走回布里克林宫那间熟悉的屋子时，听到的正是安妮的声音，一种兴奋的、害怕的，恶作剧的小孩子的声音。她趴在利威尔腿边，正在推他的膝盖。“你该拿给他看看。”乔治——从老师身边回来的乔治，也在微笑，而利威尔的身后藏着什么东西。  
他们才多大，就准备搞密谋了，以一种昭告整个房间的方式。  
他问：“要给我什么？”  
两个孩子跳开了，留利威尔一个人面对他。利威尔有些懊恼，他的手没有动。  
“他给你织了一件衬衫。”乔治说，他意识到也将承担主动挑起话头的责任，和父亲一样。  
“一件衬衫？”艾伦重复，以为自己听错了。利威尔的双腕戴着锁链，抬起来落下去都是负担，他怎么可能织得完一件衬衫？  
“哦。”利威尔这才把那件灰色的马毛衬衫拿出来，摆弄衬衫的袖子，“我没有事情可做。”他抬起头来，把衬衫递过去，眼中有些茫然与不解的神情，“对不起，但我没有事情可做。”他的手腕干不了什么，画图歪歪扭扭，又不能把所有的时间用来看书，最后他趁着视力还没下降，和巴顿夫人学了织衬衫，他没想过能把衬衫织完，但一个春秋过去，它已静静躺在那儿了。  
“没事可做，但你织得衬衫是给我的，这值得我高兴。”艾伦掂量衬衫，它可以说是所有马毛衬衫里做工最差的，但他相信，没有锁链利威尔可以做得很好。“我明天要穿着它。”  
“明天还在夏天呢。”  
“那么我就晚上穿它。”艾伦看看他们，“怎么，有法律规定国王不能在狂欢节穿马毛衬衫吗？”  
“你会热坏的。”利威尔说。  
“所以我说会在晚上穿，我可不想等到冬天才感受它。孩子们，”他向两个小家伙招招手，“教你们的母亲做个花环。”  
“他明天要出去？和我们一起？”  
“当然。”艾伦看着利威尔，眨眨眼，“怎么能在狂欢节面壁思过呢。”  
以往的狂欢节，王后从不走上街头，甚至不能走出房间。狂欢节是死去的灵魂回到人间一起狂欢的三天，他曾在狂欢节这天伤了王子，应该在狂欢节赎罪。  
“就为了一条胳膊？一条胳膊罚了二十年还不够吗？该到出去的时候了。”  
王室的成员在狂欢节的上午走向王都的街道，身后紧跟着以防不测的卫兵，沿途站满了男男女女，和东张西望的孩子们。——他真的戴着链子吗？伴着这些窃窃私语，百姓比以往更加密集。  
亮丽的少女，健壮的青年，睿智的老人，争先恐后的人群中，总有几个得到国王、王子和公主的祝福花环。利威尔静静地走着，他的链子发出声响，也昭示了太多信息，大家盯着他看，但是没人上前。  
“我喜欢你的花环，”是一个拎着一条死鱼的男孩，“可以把他给我吗？”  
他像是突然闯进来的，可能与伙伴赛跑时迷路了，见到人群就停了下来，浑身褴褛，门牙断了半颗。  
利威尔看着男孩脏兮兮的小脸，大睁的眼睛，和傻气的微笑。他弯下腰，轻轻地、轻轻地把花环戴在他的头上。  
人们为接受祝福的孩子爆发欢呼，随从抛给小孩几枚祝福金币，他被人群拥抱亲吻，手中的死鱼被挤丢了。他还没明白怎么回事，但已经笑出声来，笑歪了光溜溜脑袋上的花环。  
夜晚的狂欢盛典，艾伦在礼服内套上了马毛衬衫，短短几分钟利威尔帮他擦了第四遍汗，“你把衣服脱了吧。”他的嘴唇被艾伦有力的手指止住话头，于是他又说，“去吧，君王主持盛典。”  
星辉与灯笼点亮整个王都的夜晚，还乡的亡灵混迹于狂欢的人群。利威尔站在宫殿的长台上，远望欢闹的人群，乔治一会儿走远，一会儿跑回来，安妮攥着他的手，靠着她的膝盖，站着打起瞌睡。  
“你居然走出来了。”  
他盯着面前的人看了好一会儿，才认出这看不清头发颜色，只有一只裤腿的人——在露丝那里，果真众生平等。  
“那两个瘦猴子是谁？”那人扬扬下巴，指着他膝盖边的公主。  
是我的孩子。  
你居然都有孩子了，老天，谁娶的你？  
他们是你的侄子。  
哦，那人张张嘴，露出掉了三颗的牙，哦，天呐，他说。  
过了好一阵儿那人回过神来，语气温和，摘下帽子，像个农民一样在胸脯上扇风：艾伦过得好吗，他是个好国王吗？  
他比你要强。  
他哈哈大笑，那就好，他说，那太好了。  
我该给小家伙带两块糖，也不知道他们喜不喜欢，他最后说。  
艾伦结束庆典回来时，利威尔正站在风口出神，安妮全靠他拽着才没栽到地上。  
“睡吧可怜的小家伙，”艾伦把安妮抱起来，“你还好吗利威尔？”  
“我见到你哥哥了。”  
“天呐，”国王说，“你怎么看到他的？”  
出卖灵魂的人能在狂欢节看到亡灵，“就当是锁链关不住的天赋吧。”  
“他说什么了没有？”  
“问你过得好不好。”  
“你们没吵架吧？”  
“没有。”  
“啊，对了，”艾伦转过头来，“他胳膊是几条？”  
利威尔终于笑了，“是两条，这次没少。”  
艾伦笑了，他并没问吉克看起来像在天堂还是地狱。  
“你还见到别人了吗？”  
我还见到了我的父母。  
他们挽着手臂，从狂欢的人群中走过，像进行一场甜蜜浪漫的散步。他们望向皇宫的方向，脱帽致意。  
艾伦霸占了利威尔狂欢节的夜晚，待他在疼痛和欢愉过后终于睡去，国王坐起来，盯着他看。看他蓄了六年的头发，象征六年的婚姻，这头发已需要废些力气去挽，看他充满思虑的眉眼，拥抱生命的双臂，孕育果实的腰腹，感受联结的双腿，最后看向沉而又沉的一双锁链。  
国王赏了侍从与侍女太多酒，没人听到开锁的声音。  
利威尔在这声脆响中睁开了眼睛。  
他没有说话，安安静静地望着艾伦，紧咬嘴唇，将摘下镣铐、撕裂皮肤的呻吟压下去，在艾伦帮他上药时发抖。  
“我没办法让他们同意摘下你的锁链，”艾伦取出一模一样的一条普通锁链（天知道他藏在哪里了），轻轻套到他还在疼痛的腕部，“但是这样也不错。”  
他俯下身来，印了一个吻。  
“你自由了，利威尔。”  
接着他打了一个哈欠，扯一个装出来的笑容，“睡吧，明天狂欢节的踏郊，我也要带你去。”  
他闭上眼睛，进入睡眠，或者说看起来是。他的每一寸神经都在等待，而利威尔终于从他身边坐起。灵巧而温柔的手指伸向他睡衣的小兜，他知道那手指摸走了什么，是一个碧绿的小药瓶。他感到利威尔在屋子里走动，但是没有锁链的声响了——他已经可以掩盖那种声音了，他还知道利威尔会带走什么：乔治第一件衬衫上崩掉的一粒纽扣，安妮坏掉的第一枚发卡。  
利威尔轻手轻脚躺回床上，于是艾伦装作熟睡中翻身，努了努嘴唇作出砸吧唾沫的样子，将他紧紧搂在怀里。  
第二天，他带着利威尔走向王都的郊区，向遥望祖陵的位置，祈祷平安与幸运。这件事只有国王与王后能做，而六年过去，臣子终于同意利威尔在这一天出行。总有一天他们会完全接受利威尔是自己的妻子，是国家的王后，能戴上冠冕，但是，艾伦想，今天过后，再不会有那一天了。  
侍卫远远跟着他们，甚至在漫长的祈祷过程里走了神，已经没人对利威尔那么胎心吊胆了，他毕竟六年来安安分分，而且，瞧，锁链正戴在他的身上。  
“我要睡一会儿，你们离远些，别打扰我。”祈祷仪式结束后，艾伦走向一棵孤树，他在树下惬意地靠着。利威尔走过来，弯下腰，他捏了捏利威尔的手。  
“再见。”艾伦说，闭上眼睛。  
利威尔走向孤树边的山坡，他在那里站立，一秒，两秒，山坡上没了人影。  
艾伦在做一个梦，而且每分每秒都在遗忘梦的内容，可他不愿意醒，醒来就完了，醒来就——“艾伦。”  
他被熟悉的声音惊醒，利威尔半跪在他身边，“艾伦，该起来了。”  
他的脊背被树干蹭得有些疼，身上盖着不知是哪个守卫的一件衣服，山边的太阳已渐渐西落。  
“我睡了多久？”  
“哦，那可太久了，”侍卫长嘟囔着，“但王后陛下说您累坏了，难得能好好休息，就没叫醒您。”  
“那他干什么去了？”  
“您睡糊涂了吗？”侍卫长咕哝，“他一直守着您呢。”  
艾伦惊讶地转过头，利威尔的双手正握着他的手掌，“可是，你——”他赶忙压低声音，依然在不住颤抖，“你没有走吗？”  
我去了很多地方，看铁匠与屠夫工作，听议院的臣子吵架，付金币听妓女和洗衣妇讲故事，在风浪翻滚的航船上观察飞鸟。我去了细雨缭绕的村庄，金钱汇通的城市，污淖横流的小沟，叠嶂起伏的山峦。我赌赢了一袋银币，骗来了一匹骏马，把银币捐给孤儿院，将骏马送给小孩。我看到你安宁祥和的国家，记不住你的名字、但对你的时代心满意足的百姓。我离开了七天，尽管你这里只有一瞬，在我捐出银币，送走骏马的那个时刻，我剩下的是一个药瓶、一枚纽扣和一枚发卡——这是我会带到坟墓，在棺材中也不忘亲吻的财富，于是我请求风带我回来。  
利威尔轻轻摇了摇头，紧紧握住艾伦的手掌，“我不会走的。”  
他扶起年轻的国王，“我们回家。”  
有许许多多的人跟着艾伦一起回了宫，利威尔看得见。他们每一个都蹦蹦跳跳，有的靠在对岸的劳动有了体面的衣服，有的依然蓬头垢面。他们的脖子上曾有绞索，骨头里曾有烟尘，但他们每一年狂欢节都因为数不清的淬金草唱的歌谣回来，回到他们留下印记的国王身边，看他的国家，看他的百姓，翻他手下大法官的案子，数绞刑架上的犯人，找冤死鬼的个数。  
他们起初不耐烦地被唤来，后来迫不及待地回来，看看新的一年有什么变化。他们的神情是布满泪痕与遍布遗憾的痛苦，痛恨生在不好的时代，又是充满欣慰与不住大笑的畅快，因为幸福或许正一点点挥洒在帕拉迪以后的时代。他们渴望有人能看见自己，好做一个连接，让他们再和小国王说说话，而今天利威尔看见了他们。  
利威尔在夜晚让艾伦坐在床边，细致地帮他涂抹淬金草，接着，利威尔跪在床上，跪在艾伦身后，身体紧贴艾伦的脊背，拥抱他，一只手轻柔按住他的胸口，一只手慢慢覆盖他的双眼。  
艾伦听到震天动地的声响，是上百上千人的话语，但不再是喊叫与怒吼，不再是流泪与呻吟，他听到了期许与欢笑，听到了嘱托与祝福，他和好多好多虽没听过、又似乎很熟悉的声音讲话，用他的心脏讲话，说啊，说啊，仿佛说了十年那么久。他终于同他们讲完话，回过神来，敏锐地发现什么不一样了。  
他犹犹豫豫地伸出手。  
摸到一张光滑平整的脸。  
他颤抖着呼唤利威尔，这才发现按住他胸口和双眼的手都垂了下来，它们无力地落在被子上，他转过身，又慌又怕，将几近昏睡的利威尔摇醒。  
“艾伦。”利威尔轻声说，“去看看镜子吧。”  
夜晚的布里克林宫的被国王的哭泣唤醒。  
赶来的臣子、侍从、主教也全都喜极而泣。  
国王面容干净，五官俊美，正值青春，意气风发，比历史上君主曾有的任何一张画像都更为耀眼。  
国王热切地拥抱他的王后，紧紧将他搂进怀里。  
在喜悦的浪潮终于暂歇，天还没亮的时候，焕然一新的君主搂住他的伴侣挥汗缠绵，倾注感激、爱意与热情。

1446 秋  
爱尔敏•阿诺德并不急着回去，他拿到了信件，情报，与弄钱的文件，而且不可思议，他今天并没有那么多工作，在送走信使后，他依然能在海边停留一会儿。  
“那么你去接一个人，如果你能找到他，”艾伦说，“雷斯公爵的女儿要从艾尔迪亚回来。我大概见过她，那时候她还瘦小、胆怯，不爱讲话，据说艾尔迪亚的宫廷改变了她。如果你能见到她，把她接回来，尽管她父亲会派人照顾好她，但是，”他笑了笑，“我很愿意先在宫里看到她。”  
她大概给他留下很不错的印象——在被丑陋的面容束缚、不敢脱下面具的岁月里，而且，爱尔敏回忆艾伦的神情，甚至怀疑雷斯小姐见过他的脸，但一定没有嘲笑他。  
那些过去的事已经不重要了，现在的艾伦容貌英俊，众多使节觐见，举行宴会，应付各种恭维，贵族和乐师令宫廷热热闹闹。  
“这和他喜不喜欢没关系，”大臣说“他不能再用面具做理由，这个也人不见，那个场面也不做，他现在必须适应起来，而且习惯，控制好作为君主的表情，笑有几种火候，因为没有面具挡着他了。”  
适应赞美比适应厌恶容易得多，一个月过后，艾伦面对恭维的美人不再脸红，学会自然接受这些。他二十六年的人生见过许多美人，只不过她们过去不愿意夸一夸他罢了。  
正在爱尔敏远望船只，抱怨艾伦给他布置突发奇想的任务时，他遇见一位皮肤黝黑，圆溜溜一颗光脑袋，亮晶晶一双小眼睛，身材矮小，胸肌发达的人。那人披着一件棕黄色的大袍子，袒露胸腹，下罩一条紧身布裤，一双鞋子像刚刚被恶犬撕碎。他凑近一步，皱起鼻子，嗅着空气，长叹一声，“你是大臣。”  
爱尔敏不动声色。  
“行了，我不是什么乱七八糟的人，”黑皮肤男人掏出一枚学士戒指，“我去年才从那儿不干。”  
“我没见过你。”爱尔敏怀疑那是抢来的戒指。  
“占星，除了首席大学士谁也没见过我们，去年我看到——啊，那不重要，我就从那里离开了。”他再一次吸气，呼气，畅快地叹息，“去喝一杯吧，你等的人现在还到不了。”  
爱尔敏被便宜的烈酒抢得咳嗽，“你休想耽误我太长时间，也别想胡说八道。”  
“学宫的一个人说另一个胡说八道，你不愧是从那里出来的，”光头男人轻哼，“帕拉迪的土地、河流，当然还有天空，这一切都在发生变化，”他黑亮的小眼睛兴奋地瞪大，舌头动得像被烫伤了，“我看到了许多事。”  
“占星师不该把预言到处说。”  
“我只告诉有缘人，而且，这不能算预言，”光头笑了笑，“他们明明白白写在星星里，只是你们看不懂，占星和马来语、帕拉迪语一样，是一门语言学。”  
“为什么占星师不被判定为巫师？”  
“谁知道呢，”男人耸耸肩，“问法官吧，如果他能回答你，或者在你死后接受审判时，把这个问题留给露丝——你想不想知道会发生什么？”  
爱尔敏紧闭着嘴，眼睛紧盯男人，不做表态，又已经摆明了一种态度，毕竟，他还握着酒。  
“你的国王朋友会有三个孩子，一个成为仁慈的君主，他称自己乔治六世；一位女性首席大学士，尽管一半时间和君主的意见相悖；还有一个，和普通王子没什么两样，俊美多情，他写的传奇故事与爱情诗歌会被流传，他也会成为风流戏剧的主角。”光头眯起眼睛，双掌垫着下巴，仿佛从这间破酒馆里看到遥远的情形，“至于国王本人，他有一位美丽智慧的金发妻子。”  
“你果然是假的占星师，戒指是从哪位学士手里抢来的？”爱尔敏喝了一口酒，苦得皱起脸，他讨厌白酒。  
“你弄错了，”光头哼了一声，“我只说好事，先生。比如，过几年，肯特伯尔郡的那位大人会被砍头。”  
他指的是雷斯公爵，爱尔敏一惊，“他女儿？”  
“哦，她啊，”光头放松了神情，“她会躺进规格最高的坟墓里陪伴君主。”  
“明年，你们会进攻马莱，这场战斗你们能打赢，雷贝利欧将属于帕拉迪。”  
而我，黑皮肤的男人笑一笑，在那场战斗之前，不会有人再看到他。他将成为奇才武将，在打败马莱的那场战役中千古留名，他的战斗功绩太过传奇，以至于压过了艾伦本人在那场战争里的形象，他叫彼得，被后世称为圣彼得。为了更好得展现这个称谓，后人会在故事里改变他的形象，把他改成拥有雄狮般金色卷发，高大健壮的将军，听上去就印象深刻。尽管，哦，他想，尽管八十年后，我们会在第一位omega国王的手里丢失雷贝利欧。  
占星师的话里丢了一个人，从一开始就丢了，“你说，你只讲好事。”  
“是的。”  
“你没有讲现在的王后。”  
“难道还会发生什么好事吗？”  
“国王在他的陪伴下恢复了容貌，而且他平板的胸脯似乎微微丰盈，这说明他可能又——”爱尔敏突然怔住，光头男人正从交叉的手指上方冷静地端详着他，“……你确实在只说好事。”  
“如果你不愿意相信，你可以忘掉。”光头男人站起来，爽快扔下几个铜板付酒钱，“我只想找个人把它说出去，以免它在我脑子里烂掉，毕竟占星这玩意我后半辈子大概不会用了，但是，如果可以，最好让这些话烂在你肚子里，你可是学宫出来的人。”  
爱尔敏终于从那间破酒馆钻出来，一眼就见到了要等的人。  
我简直糊涂了，雷斯家的徽章那么显眼，而且，一袭艾尔迪亚亮丽打扮的雷斯小姐在人群中格外出挑。  
“阿诺德先生。”他迎上去时，雷斯小姐对他嫣然一笑。  
一头金发，他想。

“你有注意国王的表情吗？”公爵抬起头来，一位矮胖的公爵，一桌杂乱的器皿，他女儿正好看见光亮的秃顶，“你跳舞的时候，他在一眨不眨地盯着你。”  
雷斯小姐冷笑一声，“你说整个宫廷都在看我。”  
“从乔治的眼睛来看，那孩子估计以为你是仙女，但是，希斯特利亚，”公爵说，“国王陛下一直在看你，他自己都没意识到。他既没意识到还握着王后的手，也没意识到他的眼睛没从你身上离开过，更没发现他那脸滑稽的笑——没了面具之后，我才知道再英俊的脸也要练习表情。”  
“据我所知，为了不让他和妻子难堪，过去他并没举办舞会。”希斯特利亚辩称，“那么他当然有理由看一个跳舞出色的人。”  
“他要你进宫。”  
“哦，当然了，”希斯轻笑，“我给乔治王子写艾尔迪亚趣闻，从他三岁的时候就写，那信传进宫里，他们两个就都认识我了，我指陛下和王后。”  
“希斯特利亚，”公爵皱皱眉，思忖如何提醒她，“叫你进宫的人是国王，而他老婆比他大十岁，并且，如果那消息属实，他们就会有一段时间无法同房了。”  
希斯特利亚敛去微笑，她的下巴冷硬地收紧，从牙缝里挤出声音，“我就知道，你叫我回来不会是什么好事。”  
“希斯……抓住机会，让国王的队伍后面跟着雷斯家的旗帜。”  
她将头骨上僵硬的表皮扯一个上翘的弧度，“只有你这样的人，才会以为一个alpha看了omega两眼就是想要她。”  
“希斯，”公爵肥厚的两只手掌搓在一起，“这是为你的前程打算。”  
“我的前程？卷进这种事情我什么也得不到，你根本不是为了我，”她说，“你不过是在卖一只牲口，想让君主给你一大笔钱，或者更多权力。”

“我很高兴你能回来。”年轻君王走在她的身边，端起手肘，让她挽着，“他……我妻子身边全是已婚已育的omega，来自古板的、早已不在朝堂的家族，一辈子都没出过帕拉迪。我没有贬低她们，但是那未免太无趣。他或许应该和一位单身的少女处一处，毕竟他从没出过海，而且短时间内更不可能了。我想让他熟悉艾尔迪亚，明年我打算带他走访其他国家。”  
“您和他一起？”  
“为什么不呢，”艾伦扬起眉毛，阳光洒向他的脸，“没人能用面具挖苦君王了，那么只剩他的一条锁链，还有什么大不了的？”  
“你只需要这几句简单的艾尔迪亚问候语，”当利威尔终于蜷曲舌头将那几句话学完，希斯冲她笑道，“并且反复练习。艾伦不会让他们有机会用其他的话为难你。”  
他该带着雷斯小姐，大臣说，跳舞成风的艾尔迪亚会更乐意欢迎在他们宫廷长大的雷斯小姐，也许会让他们更喜欢他。  
她不是我老婆，国王说，我当然该带着自己的妻子去见艾尔迪亚王后。  
为了联手对抗马莱，帕拉迪会抓住今年的尾巴，和马蒂鲁结盟。  
“您为什么不带一个漂亮的姑娘去呢，”马蒂鲁的信使说，他们的国王有上百号情妇，她每年都只挑最漂亮的那个会见其他国家的王室表亲，“您带老婆去，就是在羞辱我们自己国家的国王王后了。”就这样，雷斯小姐还是登上了走访别国的航船。  
“她不仅是一位仙女，”马蒂鲁的绅士说，“她简直是一位出色的外交官，国王陛下，为什么您以前的出访没能带上她？”  
回程的航船上，雷斯小姐被国王召进了房间。  
“他们全都说你善解人意，温柔和顺，连利威尔也这么想，”国王说，捻着新蓄的胡子，抬起一双锐利的眼睛，“你知道我怎么想吗？我像是看到了以前的自己，我戴过面具，清楚戴面具的人什么样，小姐，你该收起这副假的老好人面具，它让我恶心。”  
希斯特利亚发出一声短促的轻叹，抬起眉眼。  
“你今天多大了？”  
“二十一，或者二十二吧，陛下。”  
“你父亲说你还没结婚，还是处女。”感受到她投来的目光，艾伦冷笑一声，“别以为我不知道你父亲在盼什么，他算盘打得太响了，那么，”他问，将语气放得平和，一瞬间，你以为他是最善良的国王，愿意吐露任何事，“是真的吗，你没结过婚，还是处女这件事。”  
希斯面无表情，“陛下，你要听真话吗？”  
“我擅长分辨假话。”  
“我当然不是。”希斯像个孩子似的笑出声，靠在椅背上下垂双臂，仰头望着船舱的窗户，“我十六岁就投向alpha的怀抱了，她头发漆黑，还有几粒雀斑，你不能想象雀斑还长得那么可爱。吉克出兵马莱的时候，她在队伍里，想帮帮那些士兵，她带给他们几场胜利，紧接着士兵发现了一切，于是他们烧死了她。哈，巫师不该为国家做任何事，如果只有火刑架等着他们。”她收拢下巴，低着头，看着衣裙喃喃自语，“我们是秘密结婚的，在一位穷神父的见证下，公爵的女儿和矮墙下的巫婆，几个在草垛上拥抱翻滚不眠不休的夜晚。但她什么都没留给我，她被我父亲赶走，赶向战场，没留给我她的任何痕迹，包括骨灰。”她好像要睡着了，过了一会儿才说，“父亲不许我向别人提起那桩‘从没真正发生过’的婚事，如果知道我嫁给过一个巫婆，没有人还会娶我。他把我送去艾尔迪亚的宫廷，让我忘却悲伤，等着什么时候用到我。”  
她迎向国王注视的目光，微微一笑，轻声说，“但是您不会，是吗？您自己就有一个巫师妻子，您不会因此怪罪我。为了不让我父亲抱憾而终，你也许还会赐给我一个丈夫，尽管我想做一个孤独的女继承人，哪怕别人总有办法争夺我的财产。”  
“我欣赏你的坦率，雷斯女士。”艾伦眼皮一眨，扯一个温和的笑容，举起酒杯，向她勾了勾，“我因为丑陋的面孔日夜忧虑的时候，你在艾尔迪亚的宫殿里埋葬悲伤，敬过我们过去的日子。”  
希斯举起酒杯，一饮而尽，这下国王真的在饶有兴趣地看她，“你现在的样子，比装出来的那副讨人喜欢。”  
“是吗，”希斯说，放下酒杯，“晚安，陛下。”  
“晚安，雷斯女士。”  
她走出他的房间，压下一声酒嗝。  
他们在各自的床边被剧烈的摇晃惊醒，窗外的狂风暴雨驱散所有睡意。艾伦在睡袍外披上大氅，打开房门。剧烈的风暴令所有人命悬一线。结盟的喜悦令都喝了不少酒，此刻这些人东倒西歪地冲出房间，在地板上横冲直撞，有的呕吐，有的痛哭，有的在辱骂焦头烂额的水手。他勉力在一片摇晃中站稳，正望见紧抓着房门扶手，披着单薄衣裙望着这一切的雷斯女士，她像在笑，又在哭。  
“过来吧，雷斯女士，”他向她张开双臂，她跌跌撞撞向他走来，他把她搂进怀里，“如果幸运的希娜就这样抛弃我们，让我们走得体面些。”  
还有，愿祝福常伴你们，乔治，安妮，和利威尔。  
艾伦被阳光照醒，甲板到处是水，风浪已经停了，雷斯女士靠着他睡得很沉。他晃了晃她，“我们活下来了。”  
希斯特利亚缓缓睁开眼睛，有好一会儿，动也不动，国王便将她抱起来，亲自交给她的随行。雷斯女士被陪伴她长大的保姆扶住，这才打个喷嚏，从余悸中苏醒。  
“啊！利威尔。”艾伦一回到布里克林宫，便快步走向伴侣，紧紧攥住那双手，还不够，又将人搂在怀里，搂得太紧了，突然怕压到对方，又小心翼翼松了双臂，“利威尔，”国王的眼里翻涌着浪花，好歹没有落下来，他不能像有面具那样肆意挥洒泪腺了，但还没学会控制声带，他的话语在颤抖，“我差点再也见不到你了。”  
希斯特里亚在几步远的地方打了喷嚏。  
“哦！小姐，”兰奇女士惊叫道，“你准是感冒了。”  
“啊，感冒。”希斯笑了笑，摸了摸通红的鼻尖，“没有比这更幸运的事了。”

或是午后，或是夜晚，只要艾伦拥有脱离文件与会议的空闲时候，他便会穿过花园，走过寝宫，走向他能找到利威尔的任何地方，给予伴侣一个吻。接着国王会扫视他身后的侍女，“雷斯女士，跟我来。”这种情况从秋日持续到隆冬时分。  
“我看，还不如单独给雷斯小姐一处宅邸，”兰奇女士说，“这样国王就不需要在找情人幽会时给他一个安慰的吻。”  
她的视线落在远处：国王苍白、瘦小的配偶裹在暖和厚实的衣物里，站在花园的另一角，或许在思考，或许在发呆，他又到了跟太多人会喘不过气的时候，锁链在雪地里盘成漆黑的额弯弯绕绕，再也不会有一张银面具和这些装饰相配了。  
“他不能想想办法？”年纪最小的侍女问，“挽回一些？”  
“他十六岁以后只和国王相处过——除非你把可能娶一本书做老婆的阿诺德先生也算上——他这辈子就没见过几个alpha，你觉得他会懂什么技巧？”  
“没人确定雷斯女士会成为艾伦的情妇。”  
“当然，她差个头衔。”  
“不，”巴顿女士说，“根本就没人知道他们两个去了哪，一直都是这样，连他们做什么了都不知道。”  
“他们还能做什么？”

“我自己来。”希斯特利亚提起裙子，两三步跳下暗室的台阶，这些台阶又陡又窄，第一次来时她还需要艾伦领着。她在密室的入口站定，理了理裙摆，“现在进展如何了？”她轻快地问。  
他们处在整个王都的地下，布里克林宫与学宫的地下通道之中，秘密的一间打造室。打造室里金光灿灿，火焰通明。桌面的墨绿天鹅绒上缀满了宝石，起初只有一颗，两颗，几个月下来越缀越多。  
“进展很快，”艾伦很高兴，“是画得最精致的那张图纸，他们在用纯金镀层，你永远可以相信这间锻造室的手艺，他们制作了我祖父的宝剑。现在，只差……我得决定一下镶什么宝石。”  
希斯特利亚哑然失笑，“你还没决定好吗？”  
“你看，”国王窘迫地摊开手，“镶嵌多了会显得庸俗，也太过沉重，镶嵌少了的，又会令百姓议论，以为我不重视它，勉为其难。”  
一定得镶嵌这个，他捏起细小的蓝宝石，这是他眼睛的颜色，还有这个，他指着钻石，那是他披风的样子，还有红宝石，那是他心脏的温度，接着他就会搓搓手，还镶嵌什么呢，什么颜色配得上他，你觉得绿松石如何？  
依我看，希斯说，你真的应该自己问问他。  
“这怎么行呢，”国王微笑，明亮的眼睛熠熠生辉，手指在一颗颗宝石上划过，“这会是我送他的礼物，他什么都不用想，一点心力都不要费，他只需要低头戴上它。六年了，希斯，我终于能让我的王后戴上早就属于它的东西，这是一场多么不易的胜利。”  
“感谢希娜。”她说。  
“感谢希娜。”国王重复，与雷斯女士相视一笑，至少，总算有另一个人和他一样，讨厌玛利亚的圣水，认为露丝并不公正。  
国王的容貌已经正常了，大臣皱着眉，他可以从全天下的人里挑老婆，或许已经没必要留着身披锁铐的巫师了？  
但是，另一个大臣犹豫，巫师是王子公主的母亲，你摸不准国王是什么态度。  
“在我形容丑陋，焦虑阴郁的日子里，只有王后陪在我的身边，他的祈祷一定感动了希娜，她在夜晚赐给我正常的容貌和一个王子——一定会是个王子，我不明白，还有谁能阻拦这样一位，把自己的一切都献给我最黑暗岁月的人，戴上王冠。”  
从国王到整个议会已厌倦了关于加冕的争论，这件事拖得太久，久到已经没必要再等下去了。他们几乎全都同意，在明年早春，为王后加冕。唯一没有同意的是大法官，国王亲自去见了他。  
“我对他没什么不满，他既没让你变成火药桶，也没让你优柔寡断，你还能对一位王后有什么要求呢，我始终向他行礼，但是，”大法官棕黄镜片后的眼睛孩童般大睁着，“他坐过牢，没人能否认这个事实，他向你兄长故意伤害，尽管他的事后报复或许是出于公正，但他选择了巫术，他没有诉诸法律。”  
“我赦免了他。”  
“你赦免了他的惩罚，你不曾赦免他的罪，成为巫师或是伤人的罪。”法官说，“王冠只有纯洁的躯体才能佩戴。我接受他的身份，陛下，可他不该戴那顶冠冕。”  
“那么，”艾伦撑在桌子前，直视法官的眼睛，“他治好了我的容貌，治好了困扰帕拉迪二十年的怪物脸的阴影，放弃通过战争解除锁链的机会，教会我并辅佐我如何成为一个好君主，这足以将功补过了吗？”  
大法官紧盯国王的脸，他的嘴唇在颤抖，干燥的手掌交替交握，他仍想反对：就算重大立功也不会抹去他曾犯罪的事实，或许是这样的，但他太累了，国王也太累了，国王的那双眼睛令他怀疑，这几乎是年轻君主的最后一个愿望。  
大法官同意了，那双苍老的肩膀耷拉下去，好像抽走了骨头，他紧闭着双眼，没有送国王出门，并且，晚上也许会进行数十次祷告。  
君主亲自为加冕忙活起来，广集学城的能工巧匠，挑选各色设计图纸，他担心二十六年因为面具不注重装饰头部的自己审美差劲，便将雷斯女士拽进密谋之中。“你是去过艾尔迪亚的人，美丽事物见得多，又还年轻，也是Omega，也许能挑出最合适他的那一个。”  
终于选好了图纸，艾伦开始挑选宝石，这一挑，从秋到冬。  
“如果你打仗也这么婆婆妈妈，我们全得钻进地下避难了。”  
“等明年我们打败马莱的时候，你就会看到我作战如何了。但是，”艾伦呵呵笑着，语气轻柔，“我可以花上一年的时间，来为他挑选宝石。”  
“啊，”他突然想起来，孩子气的，“你不能告诉他，虽然你现在是他的侍女。”

“但你有必要知道。”希斯特利亚说，“艾伦他过去戴着面具，他弄不清在这样一张英俊的脸下，这看起来多像献殷勤，但是，他在给你挑选礼物，怕挑不好，才找我帮他参谋。”  
“我并不需要什么礼物。”  
“哦，你需要的，是六年前没能给你，现在终于可以给你的一件礼物。”  
利威尔明白她指什么了，王冠，艾伦想送他一顶王冠。就为了这件事，艾伦忙碌了六年。  
“但愿会是一顶漂亮的冠。”他玩笑似的轻声说，没有再向过去一样称呼为“破帽子”。炉火照得他身上暖烘烘的，他向脚尖望去，几乎看不到它们了，只能望到一团黑乎乎的锁链。  
但这团锁链，早已不再是他的困扰。

“你快看。”国王紧紧攥着雷斯女士的手——他随手抓到的靠的最近的东西，锻造室一片狼藉，但他必须抓住什么，才能忍住不再碰倒更多东西，总得有人第一个分享这腔喜悦。  
“它真漂亮。”希斯特利亚说，她屏住呼吸。  
那是精致小巧的一顶金王冠，艾伦想象利威尔站在大教堂，主教为他戴上王冠，赐予权杖的样子。这顶金王冠——他亲自督工的金王冠，将压在那六年的共同生活塑造的盘发上，他的礼物为他们的岁月合盖，那是一件多么美妙的事，只要这王冠——  
“哎呀，瞧我，”艾伦差点跳起来，“我忘了量他头部的尺寸，我光想着瞒住他，却忘了这么大的事。”他踱了几步，停下来，偏着头，盯着希斯特利亚看。  
“你过来，雷斯女士。”他小心翼翼从绒布之上取下王冠，“你的身量和头颅的大小与他相仿，如果你能戴，那么这对他当然合适。”  
“但是艾伦，这可是王冠——”  
“你过来就是了。”  
他将王冠在希斯特利亚的脑袋上远远一比划，看起来很合适，雷斯女士的金发盘得光滑平整，如果利威尔的头发也被这样挽起来……他轻轻地将王冠放在她的头发上试了一下。  
一刹那，在通红炉火与璀璨宝石的映衬下，她像处于一幅壁画之中。  
艾伦笑了，“这一定很合适。”他说，快速把王冠摘了下来。

1447 春  
利威尔站在洒满阳光的房间里。  
他第一次获准进入命名礼的房间，艾伦站在他几步远的地方，挽起袖子，宽大的袖口在水盆的边缘蹭来蹭去——国王总是坚持亲自给王子进行命名日的涤荡，没人对这一点有办法。  
“我终于可以这么说了，哈，我等了好久，一辈子那么久，用我自己的名字命名我儿子。”国王轻轻掂了掂手臂，用修长的手指点一点小身体的鼻尖，（他似乎还点了点隐私部位），“艾伦。一个小的艾伦•耶格尔。”  
他不会在提到自己名字时，为父亲是个丑八怪而困扰，他会说，我父亲是位伟大的国王，我很高兴成为他的儿子。  
希斯特利亚紧紧握住利威尔的手，她很紧张，是这屋子里除了艾伦以外唯一见过圣水灼烧的人，因此一直紧紧扶住利威尔，担心他会因为圣水擦拭婴儿的场面不自在。  
但利威尔放松惬意地站在那里，他并不害怕那盆圣水，那些水滴无法从艾伦身上夺走他的注意。他半垂着眼，看那只正在清洗一双迷你小手的宽大手掌，阳光被玻璃加工得暖融融，亲吻他的脊背。  
他似乎勾了一个微笑，但双眼一疼，眼前一片白光闪过，几下眩晕，伴着一阵剧痛，他后退一步，靠住墙，抿紧双唇，调整呼吸。  
“陛下？”巴顿女士摇晃他，低声问，“你还好吗？”  
他缓过来，望了望安静进行仪式的众人，摇了摇头。“没事。”

命名日过后，艾伦在一个清晨走进寝殿，他是带着笑意走进来的，大概刚刚还在和希尔基斯坦说笑。国王一身打猎的行装，蓄长的头发随着步伐飞舞，眼神明亮，他快步走到床边，俯下身来，印一个吻，新蓄的胡须扎疼了利威尔的脸。“又是阳光明媚的一天。”  
他得到伴侣的回吻，心满意足地走出寝殿，离开皇宫，和希尔基斯坦、侍从、侍卫一起奔向猎场。他大声催马前行，与希尔基斯坦朗声说笑——又是阳光明媚的一天，整洁正常的面容，即将实现的加冕，新生命，今年就会进行，并且他坚信一定会胜利的对马莱作战。  
他从没如此清晰地获得满足，感受到帕拉迪是他的国家，而他拥有帕拉迪的整片土地。

巴顿女士弓着腰走出寝殿，将手中的热水盆向兰奇女士的怀里一推，“换一盆新的回来，还有毛巾。”  
“他怎么样？”  
“非常糟糕，他开始发烧，但我们喂不进药。”她告诉另一位侍女，“再去找一个医官来。”  
“他还能好起来吗？”兰奇女士试探着问。  
“我没见过有人好起来，我妹妹就这么走了。”巴顿女士抬起眼瞧了瞧她，木着脸直起腰，向最小的侍女招招手，“你过来，快跑，找到随便什么人，能去通知国王的人，告诉他如果可以，请他尽快回来。”  
等侍从终于追上艾伦的随行，随行终于通过希尔基斯坦找到国王，国王催马赶回时，已是落日时分了。  
“他怎么样。”  
艾伦问，他并没有发火，只是声音疲倦，脖颈满是汗水，灰眼睛冷静忧伤。  
巴顿女士摇摇头，“已经连学城里的医生都看过了。”  
“他还醒着吗？”  
“是的，如果你管那叫醒着的话。”  
艾伦走进寝殿，在床边坐下。  
利威尔拢在平整的被子里，通体滚烫，紧闭双眼，薄薄的眼皮下眼球转动，双唇没了颜色，偶尔上上下下地碰一碰。  
他还在呼吸，像壁炉在吐些火星。

“你要这样做吗，写下你的名字？”那声音轻声惊叹，“看，你十六岁会遇见灾难，或者遇见爱情，然后，哦，”那声音柔和下来，“那将是你的一辈子。”  
他在无边无际的火热与麻痹沉重的苦痛中煎熬，恍然间记起这些，于是想，那是多久以前的事，紧接着他被一阵冷风吹醒。  
露丝，她站在这座宫殿。  
他立刻坐起来，几乎从床上摔下去。谁，他咬着牙说，谁在和你出卖灵魂，告诉他不能，你告诉他不能——  
没有人，露丝扶住他站不稳的身体，没有人出卖灵魂，她说，艾伦，乔治，没人知道灵魂的秘密，你应该放心。  
但是露丝站在这里。  
于是他站起来，像床上看去。  
他不由得嗤笑一声：我的头发像一堆破布。  
接着他后退几步，靠着墙，看着一个又一个医官急速走进来，又摇摇头退出去。到了夜晚，不再有医官走进来，也不再有侍从围着他。  
只有帕拉迪的国王一个人，坐在他的床边。  
他望了艾伦很久，突然想去看一看，那小药瓶还在不在，是不是又被缝进了内衬里。  
不该这么早，他喃喃自语，直到那孩子出生之前，我还很健康。  
露丝轻声提醒，像在教一个孩子算数：你将生命存在我那里，尽管你要救的父母早就不在了，但你支取了三次。她摇摇头，叹着：我们从来不知自己原有多少时间，也就无法为还剩下多少时间做准备。你的时间空了，利威尔。  
但是艾伦，他在发抖，小艾伦•耶格尔，他还不到两周大。  
是的。露丝说，她温暖的手轻轻拢住他的胳膊，柔声说，但是利威尔，这些和你还有什么关系呢。  
她温暖的双手逐渐收紧，他感到一阵温和的火焰从脚心升起，就要一点点烧光自己的身体，但是并不疼，被露丝的火焰灼烧的感觉并不疼痛。  
他看着只有在此刻才空空如也的手腕：在地狱，我还会戴上镣铐吗。  
露丝微微一笑。

“他挺不过去，不久艾伦就得给他办丧礼。”  
“至少我们终于不用为了他吵架了，我是说，终于摆脱了久拖不决的各种议案。”  
“但国王怎么办呢，他还不到三十岁。”  
“我看他以后得娶雷斯女士。”  
“好让老雷斯那秃顶公鸡立在我头上拉屎？不，除非我死了，或者老家伙蹬腿，我绝不同意陛下娶雷斯家的女人。”  
“安静，先生们！”爱尔敏•阿诺德坐在议事桌上首，神情严肃，凝望几位重臣，“我在此召集你们，是因为有一项决定必须通过。”说完这句话，他的声音陡然放轻，像被一种无形的重量压垮，“我们要同意摘除他身上的锁铐……不能让他走得像个囚犯。”  
白发苍苍的制锁学士接到紧急诏令，带着一瘸一拐的一双老腿走进王宫，他走进的寝殿安安静静，只有或跪或立，静默低头的一些人。  
老学士颤悠悠地俯下身，摇摇晃晃握住锁。锁链下的双腿干燥冰凉，像骨头上盖了张纸，有那么一瞬间他以为握到了枕木。  
他上一次开锁，还是王子病重，这孩子被押出去救命的那一年，那时这孩子才十几岁，他大概老了他六十岁，现在他年近百岁，这孩子却已经走了。  
老学士暗探一声，正要开锁，心下一惊，惊得一把年纪的骨头咯吱作响——这并不是那条禁锢巫师的锁链，尽管它们几乎一模一样。  
他犹犹豫豫抬起头，对上国王正望着他的，平静深邃一双眼睛。  
老学士没有说话，默默解开锁，摘下锁链，留下还有撕裂痕迹的、残缺不全的腕部皮肤。  
除了死人的嘴，学宫的学士也可以保守秘密，老学士想，让那孩子的遗骨平安下葬吧。他戴着一条普通锁链，早已被释放的事，会成为永远的秘密，烂在我的坟墓里。

他安静地躺在棺木里，洁白的衣袍盖住了手腕与脚踝的伤疤，双手合拢。  
“他离开得痛苦吗？”乔治问，像睡了很久还不愿意醒来，努力将双眼睁大。  
“他走得很安静。”艾伦说。  
很安静。那是三天前的凌晨，在经过两天两夜的昏迷后，利威尔仍在熟睡，只是面容灰败，呼吸灼热，艾伦甚至不知他是何时咽气的。当他握着的手掌变凉，他才察觉利威尔已经没了呼吸。  
艾伦弯下腰去，将他捧了好久的东西放进棺材。  
那是一顶镶满宝石的金王冠，它此刻正静静地躺在遗体于胸前合拢的十指上。  
遗体以王后的礼节下葬，乔治•耶格尔担任他的丧主。  
葬礼过后的那个夜晚，安妮依旧在宫廷里游荡。  
“你睡不着吗，”艾伦问他，“因为你弟弟一直在哭？”  
“我在祈祷，”安妮说，“我在对话，和露丝。”  
艾伦板起脸，“我们家不喜欢露丝，也不喜欢圣玛利亚……你在祈祷什么？”  
“我在请求露丝，早点让他走出地狱，走向天堂。”她眨了眨眼睛，“他会在地狱里吗？”  
“也许根本没有地狱。”  
“如果露丝女神自己没有阻止人们变成巫师，”安妮说，她开始哭泣，“她自己放弃他们，为什么还要将他们打入地狱？”

1448 夏  
帕拉迪对马莱的作战取得光荣胜利，《永不进犯条约》得以签订，雷贝利欧港成为帕拉迪在马莱的据点。留下传奇神话的圣彼得再次不知去向。  
丧期已满，建议国王陛下迎娶雷斯女士和反对这门亲事的大臣一样多，争吵不断。  
在爱尔敏和希尔基斯坦公爵的支持下，新的议案提交议院。如果一个人被发现是巫师，火刑绞刑的条件更为严苛，他必须犯有重罪，或者屡教不改；如果他犯有轻罪，服刑期满后，学城可以决定进行教导，锻炼成铸造匠或占星师；如果他从未犯罪，可以进行登记，但不得施加刑罚。  
我们没有办法认为巫师一定危险，议案中说，王子殿下的母亲，国王的前妻，是一位走向王座的巫师，但国家太平安康。（当然了，即使每个人都怀疑国王康复的容貌是因为巫术，但不可否认这巫师没做其他出格的事）。  
另一项议案是将日落塔改名为日月塔，它将接纳叛国的囚犯与等待加冕的国王。“背叛国家和统治国家的人，都必须记住那些绞架，那些尸山，”艾伦•耶格尔君主说，“他们必须审视这些，被公正处罚的灵魂，或抱屈而死的灵魂，在他们面前，他将得到审判，不管是背叛王冠，还是戴上它。”

The End

彩蛋：这是帕拉迪历史系列第二篇，本篇的时间线后可以承接之前写过的一篇文。


End file.
